Immortal Penance
by Sipherous
Summary: *SPOILERS* It falls to those alive to lead the world, to forgive the world, to protect the world, to live in the world, and to redeem themselves in the eyes of the world. Watch them as they take their respective paths to a new future.
1. A Father's Gift A Witch's Curse

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion**

**Immortal Penance**

**Edited Version: **Due to some complaints by my reviewers I've gone and edited this chapter (prologue). Thanks to those who support me and keep me in line, much appreciated. However if you really want a completely flawless write, wither volunteer for as a BETA for me or find someone who's willing to BETA. I've been looking but I get no love.

Sunday Sept 28 2008 marks a sad day in Geass history where protagonist Lelouch Vi Britannia dies at the hands of Zero. Wait a minute wtf??

My thoughts exactly how does Sunrise make money anyways all there anime revolves around the protagonist doing some kind of dramatic death as atonement or something like that honestly where's the love?

Then they have the gall to make us believe he might be alive with C.C. little admonishing at the end… honestly I hate them. But at the same time they left me with the greatest idea for a story. So here's a little tidbit to get you caught up, and warning HEAVY SPOILERS, in fact **if you haven't watch the last 4 episodes of Code Geass R2, stop reading and exit cause this will piss you off.**

**FACTS:**

-Everything that happened up to the point where Lelouch transferred his memories to Nunnally is true. (this includes the entire series)

-Everyone heading their separate ways after the incident is true, except C.C. I have plans for our green haired one.

-Any monologues stated by the characters thereafter are fact.

-Nunnally is Empress with Zero and Schneizel at her side

**Story Setting: **Ashford Academy and Britannia Palace

**Main Characters: **The story involves the day to day lives of these characters and how they go about their lives bringing a longing peace to the world.

Lelouch Lampourage, Kallen Kozouki, Zero (Kuruugi Suzaku), Nunnally Vi Britannia, Schneizel El Britannia, Cornelia Li Britannia, C.C.

**Support Characters: **These Characters directly influence the choices of the main characters and have a role in the story that encompasses more than what would normally require.

Jeremiah Gottwald, Lloyd Asplund, Cecile Croomy, Rakshata Chawla, Kaguya Sumeragi, Shinchiro Tamaki, Rivalz Cardemonde, Milly Ashford, Nina Einstein, Sayoko Shinozaki, Li Xingu

**Minor Characters: **Pretty much everyone else They'll make their various appearances throughout the series offering comic relief and or added tidbits to the story.

**Pairings: **Ya here's the big one your all probably wondering and I'll tell you now just to get it done and over with. There will be LelouchxKallen in this fic and don't complain about it as it will be slow… very slow… monstrously slow. C.C. although a major character in the story actually has her own subplot over tied with Lelouch so you'll be seeing a lot of them. Suzaku has been redeemed in my eyes and I find it fit to offer him some solace although as Zero it's going to be fun.

Now without revealing too much of the plot I've given you the cast and the pairings. From here on it will be story and nothing but, if you have read to this point I assume you take full responsibility for you actions (i.e. ignoring the previous warning thus spoiling the entire end of R2 for yourself) and realize this isn't for profit, it is for personal enjoyment. Code Geass and all related topics and characters belong to Sunrise entertainment. May they burn in hell for doing the predictable?

Prologue: A Father's Gift - A Witch's Curse

Cornelia Il Britannia couldn't believe it, in one instance a lone man wearing the guise of Zero had killed her brother without a scratch. She was mortified but also disappointed. She had questions, hundreds upon thousands of questions revolving around Lelouch's actions. She was a smart woman, she knew Lelouch had been planning something, but this wasn't it. This seemed to be a coward's way of ending things, and as she approached her sister who was crying over the body of her brother; the inside of her stomach clenched in sympathy.

'_What did he tell you Nunnally what did he do to you that made you cry?'_ Cornelia questioned to herself as she looked at the slump form of her brother, the blood slowly covering the dais as if to wash away the sins that he had committed.

Bending down she took a hold of Nunnally cradling the crying child as she called for her brother. Fate was so cruel that their family had to suffer and she shed a single tear herself knowing that their lineage was all but gone. Schneizel took care of that personally. Letting go of Nunnally and remembering her second purpose here, she turned to her older brother. She trusted him and the man had the audacity to turn his back on her, even attempted to kill her and she was going to repay the favor. Drawing her sword she approached the man she once called family intending to end him when Zero suddenly jumped down and began to unclasp his chains like it was normal. Cornelia's eyes went wide and was about to protest Zero's actions when Schneizel did something she hadn't expected. Being released the shamed prince had bowed down before Zero and announced his gratitude.

"Lord Zero, it is an honor to serve by your side once again."

Cornelia instantly whipped her head to Lelouch's body lying there unmoving and very much still. She quickly thought of multiple situations trying to understand what was going on, something wasn't right and everything about this situation was suddenly becoming unclear. A few men began to carry Nunnally off on Zero's orders leaving the dead form of Lelouch for another to take. It was at this time that Cornelia noticed a red haired girl approach Lelouch and recognized her as the body guard that defended him when she and Schneizel turned the Black Knights against him. She watched as the young woman stood at the deceased Emperor's body starring down at him a look of regret and sadness clearly written on it. She watched for five minutes as the girl said nothing, and then without any given thought bent down carefully passing her fingers over his sill lips as she whispered something unknown to Cornelia. A minute later the red head stood to depart from the scene and Cornelia chased after her.

"Wait!" Cornelia spoke before she even thought of a reason to and the young woman turned to her, a tear in her left eye.

"Yes?" The young woman asked and Cornelia was speechless for a moment before she found what she wanted to say.

"You knew everything?" Cornelia questioned and the young woman shook her head.

"No, I only knew his masks and because of it I failed my duty." She replied and walked away from the scene never looking back because if she did, she would never forgive herself for what had transpired.

Cornelia now had a distinct idea of what was going on; all she needed was Zero to confirm it. Turning to the man who was being greeted by the Black Knights that were freed she approached him with a stern look on her face.

"Zero, we need to talk." She stated and watched as many of the knights quickly backed off allowing their 'leader' to pass to the Princess.

"Cornelia Il Britannia, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What happened here?" Cornelia asked and just as Zero started to speak she interupted, "And tell me the truth."

Zero was silent for a moment before he followed with his answer, "The truth is how you see it."

"He was smarter than this," Cornelia noted and pointed to Lelouch's body, "It doesn't make sense and should have been preventable."

"His overconfidence got the better of him." Zero stated and Cornelia gave a scoff at the remark.

"No I think I know what happened, we'll be speaking again."

"As you wish."

Zero walked away as Cornelia turned back and approached her brother. The blood was drying and his face looking as if peace itself had been blessed to him alone. She scowled and stood down much like the young woman before her had. Reaching out she moved his hair out of the way and placed two fingers at the base of his neck and waited. She counted to ten then moved her hand away confirming the obvious.

"You men over there take his Highness's body and ready it for burial." Cornelia shouted.

"Yes your Majesty!" The men replied saluting and quickly following their orders lifting Lelouch's body over their shoulders and parading him down the street as the citizens cheered on.

Cornelia waited for a small while watching the celebrations around her like a passing dream. Would the World he created finally achieve its goals? She could only hope as she marched from the scene. She had things to consider.

* * *

**Catholic Church – Former Area 11 Japan, Tokyo City**

C.C. had seen it all; she didn't need to be present to know what had transpired. Everything had gone according to plan everything except what stood in front of her now. What was supposed to be a quick escape after the fanale turned into a confrontation with a emotional obstical.

"Why?"

"It wasn't my decision, it was his alone to make."

"You… you just stood by; did you even try to stop him?"

"What good would it have done? What would he have changed had he gone down a different path?"

"He would still be alive, He would have kept his promise, he… he…"

"He kept his promises, he rescued you and everyone around him as he once said some sacrifices must be made."

"Not that sacrifice and he never kept his promise to me he never came back to Ashford!"

C.C. watched as the woman she had known for a little over a year had collapsed before her. So strong with the will to defy the odds and now she was crying before her like a broken child unable to understand the emotions that were plaguing her. She had long since cast away her humanity, but in just two years time both Lelouch and now this woman had altered her outlook on life. She couldn't understand it but everything in life for her and taken a better path and maybe she could finally find peace within herself if she took this next one. Her wish had yet to be granted and she wanted to find peace herself.

"Kallen…"

* * *

**Escaped Army of Lelouch Vi Britannia**

"Sir all units are currently confused about what happened, what are we doing here?" A Soldier asked and his commander, Jeremiah Gottwald sighed the slot on his left eye closing after releasing the cancalling effect.

"You are all relieved of your duties, staying with me will cause you to become criminals." Jeremiah replied as he was ordered to.

"Sir?"

"The Emperor saw fit should anything happen to him that each of you be given a final bonus. Live out your lives in peace you are no longer part of Britannia as it once was." Jeremiah explained and with that watched as each of the men slowly but hesitantly walk off discarding their uniforms and weapons. When the last of them left Jeremiah contemplated on what he himself would do.

"I don't have a life much else a Lord to serve anymore. I am free to do as I please."

"Why don't you start making a name for yourself than?"

Jeremiah turned around to see his opponent starring back at him. The pilot of the Mordred, Anya Alstreim Ex-Knight of Six. He raised his remaining eyebrow confused as to why she was here instead of with the celebration after her release.

"You shouldn't be here I am in a fugitive from this point onward."

"You restored my memories and have something to do with the now late Emperor."

"Your point?"

"Why did you follow him if he was going to die?" Anya asked.

Jeremiah smiled, everyone constantly asked him that question. Even Lelouch himself asked Jeremiah to excuse himself from active duty at one point but he was bound to Lelouch as much as Lelouch was bound to Geass. He beleived in everything that boy said and knew it would work out despite the fact that Lelouch was no longer alive to see it.

"If you want your answer come with me." Jeremiah offered and Anya looked at him for only a moment before agreeing with a nod.

"What do you plan to do?" She asked him and he smiled deciding that a suggestion by Guilford was the best way to earn his fame or in this case capitalize on it.

"There is a nice plot of land that is in my name now by Ashford Academy, what do you think of Oranges?"

* * *

**Britannia Capital Pendragon – 3 Months Later**

Cornelia was rushing through the newly built Palace halls having been woken up by an important call. Although it was small compared to the previous Palace, it was stil a chore to transverse. Her footsteps were light and rushed as she weaved in and out of the shadows so no one would catch her moving about at night. She didn't need to do this but being alone so long and sneaking about in the dark in search of Geass she figured it was on reflex. The reason for her rushed state was that of an emergency. 3 Months ago when the reign of the 99th Emperor collapsed she had made a discovery that could very well threaten the balance of Peace they fought so hard to achieve. Now that threat was finally up and she was determined to get her answers.

Coming to a section of the Palace under her direct control she input a code and entered the doors. This section of the palace was for her personal use only, Schneizel, Zero even the Empress herself did not have access to this wing of the palace. And only those under her direct control knew what was going on inside. Walking into the main lobby she encountered a purple haired receptionist although it wasn't her real duty in the facility.

"Cecile what are you doing there?" Cornelia asked stopping for just a moment.

"Greeting you your Majesty, Lloyd thought it appropriate to have me escort you." Cecile replied.

"That man will be the death of me."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT'S MY RESEARCH?"

"Rakshata keep it quiet the subject just woke up."

"I'll wake you up, keep to yourself and your research and leave mine alone!"

Cornelia sighed, although she respected the scientists, the constant jabs and arguing were seriously wearing down any sanity she had left. If it wasn't for Nina being the mediator between the two, she would have done them both in a long time ago.

"Lloyd, Rakshata please we are trying to work together, so don't go keeping information all to yourself." Came the young scientist's voice.

"Nina you just don't understand she's a thief…"

"I'm a thief you stole my Guren and modified it to your liking!"

"You did the same with my Gwain Prototype!"

"ENOUGH, I had the last laugh the Guren beat your Lancelot!"

"You mean my Guren beat my Lancelot."

"What!?"

"Yes my float system, my modifications and my battle system made the thing you created into an unstoppable weapon." Lloyd said smiling happily even though he knew it was Cecile who made the modifications to the Guren, but Rakshata didn't need to know that.

"You…"

"The only thing you had was a capable pilot although I'd say Kuruugi was better considering he had a less powerful designed model."

"My Guren beat it and that's all that matters!"

"Well you could think that although I honestly don't know what was left of the Guren that belonged to you after I nearly perfected it."

Rakshata stood up almost instantly after Lloyd finished his sentence. The woman was rightly pissed and she wanted nothing more than to kick the can out of the aloof scientist but before she could make her move Cornelia entered the room looking none too pleased.

"You better be handing him paper work."

"…" Rakshata said nothing as she thrust a bunch of papers forward slamming them into Lloyd's chest causing the man to gasp for air as his lungs expelled themselves from impact.

"Rakshata!"

"What he had it coming?"

Cornelia shook her head, she tried to figure out why she hired a bunch of Knightmare scientists to this job, but then reminded herself that they were criminals anyways. Each had been charged with crimes on both sides of conflict and as per Cornelia's request asked the court to use them as their repayment to the world. No one could argue that and allowed Cornelia to take them into custody. Now they were here and had been for three months unable to leave although Cornelia did have a special courtyard designed so they could at least get some fresh air. Ignoring the situation she turned to the still sane member of the group.

"His he awake now?"

"Yes your Highness, but he is very weak still and if a bit slightly confused." Nina replied.

"How are you feeling anyways, knowing what he did?" Cornelia asked. She was no fool to see that the death of her Sister upset the young scientist she asked many time but always got the same answer.

"I've put that behind me, I'm no different them him now anyhow."

Cornelia nodded in understanding. The creation of F.L.I.E.J.A was a monumental mistake, one that nearly wiped out the world. She walked to a separate room where the door had a labeled name. The name was someone who had all the answers to the events of the past 2 years and the only thing stopping her from receiving her answers was the mind of the most brilliant man she had ever encountered. Knocking twice the resounding 'Come In.' was clear and concise. Cornelia opened the door only to look into the eyes of Lelouch Vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the throne of Britannia and legally dead.

"Hello sister, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lelouch asked a mocking tone in his voice.

"Lelouch…" Cornelia gritted out he patience already vastly thinning.

"Now, now calm down wouldn't you to do anything stupid." Lelouch replied as Cornelia drew her sword holding it to the boy's throat.

"I think you're the only one in a position to do stupid things Lelouch!?"

Lelouch looked at the steel blade hovering above his chest and frowned. Had this been any other situation he would have smiled, but now there was no point. The games of the mind were pointless and his escape even more so. What would he achieve by trying to play a pissing contest with his older sister, a swift death? No he supposed there were few options he could take why not try the truthful one for once.

"So what do you want to know?"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Preview….**

Kallen was racing down the streets of Tokyo trying to make the closing gates on time. She cursed her mother again for what seemed like the millionth time that morning as she narrowly dodged a bike that flew by her path and continued onwards only stopping when she noticed a pink blob of hair in the corner of her eye. She stopped and turned to see Anya at the Orangee-kun Orange stand which produced some of the best Oranges in the world and only after being open for 3 months.

"Anya hey how much today?" Kallen asked quickly digging for her purse.

"For you, take a few for free." Anya replied monotonously.

"Seriously, you're kidding right?" Kallen asked.

"No, apparently Jeremiah-san had asked me to give you some and to give you a message." Anya said in a low whisper.

"A message, why would he have a message for me?" Kallen asked.

"He told me this; Cornelia is coming to Ashford bringing with her a new student upon request. Apparently this new student is well known and will also be living with us." Anya explained and Kallen's eyes were wide.

"A new student, being sent here by her Highness request!?"

"Yep."

"Wow, wait till the President hears about this." Kallen said and quickly bowed her head thanking Anya for the fruit and rushing off to the Ashford Gates, barely making it over the fence as the gates were already closed.

"Damn, I'm late again!" Kallen shouted as she rested for a bit to catch her breath.

"You're always late, even for your meetings so why should this come as a surprise to you?"

Kallen looked up to see C.C. sitting on the grass in a school uniform looking as smug as usual. Her smile was one of mocking playfulness that Kallen couldn't help but yell at.

"You could have woken me up!"

"And ruin the fun I'll be having this morning, your colder than he was Kallen."

"You…you… he's right you're a witch a deceiving conniving witch!"

C.C. just smiled and she followed Kallen through the school. Most of the students were in class and she was happy to find her class hadn't started yet only entering it ignoring the voices that were coming from obviously an introduction. She opened the door intending to shout out her apologies when she froze in mid step and stared at the student looking back at her.

"As I was saying, this is a warning to all if he his harmed there will be repercussions now introduce yourself."

"Hello, I am happy to be here at Ashford Academy my name is Lelouch Lampourage."

The class was deathly silent, they all knew who it was but nobody would dare voice it. There before them stood a dead man a man who conquered the world and ruled it with an iron fist, Lelouch Vi Britannia the deceased 99th Emperor to the throne of Britannia. Rivalz was the first to stand only to hear a loud thump and all eyes turned to the door looking at a site that would garner 1000 rumors… Kozouki Kallen fainted and behind her C.C. just smiled.

* * *

There we go, some changes to words and sentences along with the typos. Should be a bit easier to read now, though I'm not really to positive as it is my own work. the Preview for chapter 1 is still unedited and will remain so as it is only a rough preview and nothing truely concreate at this point.


	2. The Day the Demon Lives

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion**

**Immortal Penance.**

**Edit**: This chapter has gone through revision and editing. Some parts will be/might be different so you may want to re read the chapter again as Step 2 will have some

I've been offered a hand in marriage, been recognized as a canon storyline plot by one obsessed reviewer and pissed off someone who remains as unknown pointing out I spelt something wrong in my title.

Now for some more tidbits and secret facts recently discovered by me and a friend of mine. The title of the damn anime **Code Geass** **R2**:** Lelouch of the Rebellion** hints at something. Guess what it is and I'll give you some high quality fan art at a later date and time.

**Step 1: The Day the Demon Lived.**

Nunnally VI Britannia, the 100th Empress to the throne of Britannia had just been removed from a meeting by her personal guard Zero. Despite the formality of her leave Nunnally couldn't help but feel as though she offended the men and woman who were discussing the ongoing restoration of Pendragon the Imperial Capital. As Zero wheeled her through the halls Nunnally decided to ask about the rushed exiting of the meeting.

"Zero, why did we have to leave?"

"Something has come up that requires everyone to discuss." Came Zero's voice, deep and without a hint of emotion.

"Everyone?"

"Yes, the chosen dignitary for the UFN is Lady Kaguya and the Tianzi is coming to represent China both being escorted by Kyoshiro Tohdo and Li Xingu respectively."

"Xingu, is he well enough to travel about again?" Nunnally asked rembering the man had a sever health diorder that caused his lungs to fill with blood if put under to much stress.

"No, but his presence was requested. Also Kaname Ohgi will be here representing the former Black Knights."

"So many people, but why what has happened?" Nunnally asked.

"I do not know." Zero replied but inside he was seething.

'_Cornelia what have you been up to, you sounded frantic almost desperate when you ordered me to schedule this meeting.'_

Kuruugi Suzaku was now Zero, the guise he hated more than anything was now his eternal grave in the road of life. Lelouch was right when he said that Suzaku died when he adopted the mask of Zero and now he was just that Zero. No one knew his true identity, well a few suspected who it was but other than that not a soul knew the man behind the mask and he intended to keep it that way. Zero was not a man, he was a symbol created to bring about peace. Escorting Nunnally through a large set of doors they entered a room to find everyone who played a major part in the final battle to be present. Gathered around the table they discussed various dealings in their lives awaiting the Empress arrival. It was a large room with a round table allowing the members an equal view of the surrounding dais in which Cornelia stood a scowl on her face and a nervous look in her eyes. Everyone rose as Nunnally was wheeled in and signaling them to take a seat she looked up at her sister.

"Cornelia, sister you have called us here on an emergency meeting why?" Nunnally asked sounding very unlike herself.

"You Highness as you know I've been commandeering a separate wing of the castle since the incident with the 99th Emperor." Cornelia began filling various members of the council with her situation, "Since then no one but myself and those I selected to help me with the project have known what I was doing there but last night we had a sort of had a break through."

"A break through, what kind of research are you conducting down there anyhow?" Xingu asked on behalf of the still timid Tianzi.

"Research, I was doing no such thing Xingu." Cornelia defended when Tohdo spoke.

"But you acquired Rakshata, Lloyd, Cecile and Nina who all had a hand in designing the weapons used during the final battle; will you not deny that they have been helping you?"

"No they have been helping me but not in the way you might believe."

"Cornelia what sort of break through was this, nothing like F.L.E.I.J.A. I hope." Ohgi asked and Cornelia shuddered at the mention of the weapon.

"No, nothing like the abomination, by the way Zero where is my brother?"

"Dealing with our previous engagements, He thought it fit to continue the rebuilding dicussions despite the urgency of the meeting." Zero replied.

Cornelia nodded accepting that her brother was now a slave to the will of Zero. Schniezel still acted much the same before his forced alegence but his loyalty to Zero made him less of a man bent on ruling the world and more on fullfilling the wish of Zero. She lifted one of the Dais's panels and inserted a key into the mainframe, instantly the security feed from her own research Wing opened up revealing a startling fact.

"Impossible…"

"He's…"

"Le…Lelouch…"

The room was silent, on the screen in front of them slept Lelouch Vi Britannia. The one who nearly destroyed the world only months before and had died at the hands of Zero was now resting peacefully in a bed health monitors regulating his coma. The date registered only a few days after his murder.

"As you can see this is a very well kept secret." Cornelia stated and all eyes turned to her demanding answers.

"Cornelia you better have a good excuse for keeping us in the dark about this." Ohgi said with a surprising amount of anger.

"I agree, Lelouch is not to be trifled with; he could use his power and effectively take control without even lifting a finger." Xingu agreed.

"He could, but he won't; his job is done, everything he set out to accomplish has already been accomplished." Cornelia said in his defense and everyone looked at each other then back at Cornelia before Nunnally herself spoke.

"Cornelia, my brother died in front of my own eyes; do not try and tell me he is alive lying in that bed." Her eyes were welling up as she relived the memory of the day she lost the only thing that mattered to her. The day she learned his true intentions and what it cost him.

"He is alive, and always had been." Cornelia replied.

"You mean he never died to begin with?" Tohdo asked.

"Oh he died, his death was certain but I came across those with similar… talents for escaping death." Cornelia explained and she inserted a disk into the system which began to replay back a recording that happened only moments ago.

_Recording…_

"_So what do you want know?" Lelouch asked his hands folded in front of him his chin resting on top of them as if in thought, his face was obscure and hidden by his hair which had grown slightly longer from his days of rest._

"_Everything."_

"_Ahahahaha… Everything such a wasted effort." Lelouch replied closing his eyes._

_"Why would wanting to know be a waisted effort?" Cornelia asked._

_"There is to much to tell and your views on my methods may differ." Lelouch replied and Cornelia nodded but pushed for him to tell her._

"_Why don't you start from the beginning and we'll see from there."_

"_The beginning… That's a long story Cornelia dating back to when I was still in the palace."_

"_I have time."_

"_Well then were to begin…"_

"_How about when you obtained Geass as it was the primary driving force behind you starting your campaign."_

"_Geass, the Power of Kings." Lelouch smiled and for the first time revealed his eyes to Cornelia both bearing a sigil that resembled a bird._

The parties present began to listen to the tale of Lelouch VI Britannia, his acquiring of Geass, the formation of the Black Knights the battles he carried out and the strategies he used to succeed. Some of the members could hardly believe the mind of a teenager had this much tactical knowledge. He explained clearly everything he planned and when to excute them even going as far as to the people he used Geass on and the orders he had them carry out most resulting in the unwilling parties death.

"_My first absolute victory came with the harbor battle between the Japanese Liberation Front and The Britannia Army I used the Sakuradite within the ship itself to cause an explosion strong enough to cripple the Liberation forcing them to join the Black Knights and claim victory against your forces although the timely arrival of the Lancelot seemed to have caused me problems from that point onward."_

Tohdo upon hearing what Lelouch had done slammed his hands down on the table standing up and announcing his intentions.

"I'll kill him."

"Tohdo-san calm down." Kaguya said grabbing his arm.

"Did you not hear what he did, he murder all of them on purpose using them like a bunch of useless pawns."

"Perhaps he did but remember, Lelouch is a strategically unmatched and in a way he made the moves purposely making it look like they committed honor suicide." Xingu said hoping it would calm the enraged Japanese soldier.

"But I know the truth; those men died a worthless death!"

_Recording..._

"_So you were after the Liberation in that battle not the victory against Britannia?" Cornelia asked on the recording and Lelouch nodded._

"_With the remaining Liberation members and the acclaimed four holy swords I could begin what was to be my victory against the Lancelot which had nearly ruined each one of my battles. Had it not been for the timely interception of Schneizel and the Avalon I could have had Suzaku and the Lancelot in my grasp."_

"_But because of that incident things changed, you acquired the Gwain from my brother giving you more firepower than half the Britannia army combined. The Knights of Round had yet to receive their custom Knightmares and were unable to aid us in the battles giving you the advantage."_

"_You are correct but that was also the time Euphemia discovered my identity and reasoned with me to lead a joint effort for the benefit of both the Japanese and Britannia military. I considered after the battle of Kyushu and agreed during our privet meeting at the Special Administration Zone, yet everything changed."_

"_You Geassed Euphemia to slaughter the Japanese thereby giving you and your faction the tilt in favor for the people." Cornelia interrupted clenching her fists and restraining herself from lashing out at the memory._

"_So you believe, but..." Lelouch seemed to consider something before shaking his head and ignoring it, " nothing. the fact it doesn't matter what happened inside the ship what happened was the result."_

"_Everything that happened inside that ship mattered. What did you tell her, why did you use her when she was trying to help!" Cornelia yelled._

"_Simple, I lost control." Lelouch replied and motioned to his Geass._

"_Lost Control?" Cornelia asked._

"_Geass, as told to me by the one who granted me this power is a road of isolation with the power to change the world as I see fit." Lelouch explained, "However like any power it evolves over time. This evolution of Geass turns the limits of control off becoming a part of you rather than a tool of control._

"_What is Geass?"_

"_To put it simply, Geass is the ability to manipulate the mind in my case 'The Power of Absolute Order'."_

"_You talk as if others had Geass." Cornelia stated and Lelouch nodded._

"_Correct, Rolo the boy you stationed to watch over me had Geass himself 'The Power of Temporal Suspension' able to halt all organic actions through a powerful form of hypnosis, Mao a man driven insane by his own Geass had the 'The Power of Knowing Thought' was able to read the thoughts of everyone around him, and our father…"_

The council and even Cornelia who had heard it already were shocked to hear that admission, the Emperor had a Geass himself. It was something they had to take into account now as the knowledge of the Emperor's Geass may give reason to Lelouch's actions.

"…_Our father had Geass as well. His mind was twisted and being brought before him I soon learned what his ability was, 'The Power of Suppression' allowing him to suppress one's memory and rewrite it the way he saw fit."_

"_Then the reason you disappeared during the Black Rebellion…"_

"_Was of personal matters, Nunnally had been kidnapped by a V.V. and I left everything to save her."_

"_You chose the life of one over the lives of hundreds."_

"_That one life was my reason for my actions; you would have done the same for Euphemia."_

_Cornelia said nothing to that; it was true in a sense. The silence between the two of them lasted only a short while before Lelouch continued._

"_After that Suzaku captured me and personally brought me before the Emperor where he wiped my mind and everything I held dear in my life. For a whole year I was a puppet under the effects of Geass with my own being repressed."_

"_Then came the day The Demon Awoke."_

"_A fitting title for the Demon King, yes my accomplices managed to bring me out in the open and restore my memories there by reviving Zero. However due to my past actions only a handful of the Knights truly trusted me."_

"_You lead an organization that wasn't loyal to you?"_

"_Amazing isn't it, and I never had to use Geass. Throughout day one the only one I ever used Geass on that was in the Black Knights became my most loyal follower."_

"_The Red Haired Girl."_

"_Yes, I used it when I met her at the school trying to find out information."_

"_Not to follow you until you die?"_

"_At the time I didn't know the limits of my own power."_

"_Limits?"_

"_You ever notice that during this time I gave orders, or a form of one, you didn't react to it?"_

_Cornelia thought about it and realized what Lelouch was saying was true, she never gave into an order or command, something of puzzlement because she walked into the room without a way to guard against the ability._

"_Geass powerful as it may be has limits, Mao's drove him insane because he couldn't turn it off and kept hearing everyone's random thoughts within 500 meters of his person, Rolo couldn't use his for more than 20 seconds because his heart stopped for the time of activation, I myself had the restriction of a one use per person after that my Geass was useless then it became a liabilty when I was unable to turn it off."_

_Cornelia thought about what she had learned, Geass was indeed powerful but selective, pawns could be given simple orders while those in the higher areas needed to be convinced rather than put under the effects because the risk of orders was too great. Lelouch managed his Geass so well that no one noticed his abilities even after he used them._

"_My Plans were perfect up until you and Schneizel interfered. First it was attempting to use my own Sister against me although none of you realized it at the time. Then came the point in time where you tried to conquer the Chinese federation luckily I had that planned months in advanced. No the problem truly came when you turned the Knights against me, quit comical really if the Knights were any smarter they would have noticed that none of them had been under the effects of Geass because if they had been then they wouldn't have turned against me."_

_Cornelia's eyes widened at that unable to speak which allowed Lelouch to continue._

"_In the end it was something Rolo said to me that allowed me to continue forth that our actions are of our own free will. It was then I decided that Geass was no longer a power I should hide, but one I should exploit."_

"_You took over Britannia in less than a month." Cornelia stated._

"_No first I needed to deal with my immortal of a father and his plans for the Ragnorok Connection, but that's beyond anything you would understand let it just be known that I killed him and be done with it."_

"_As you wish, the late Emperor hardly matters at this point since we sent Kuruugi to assassinate him anyways."_

"_And that was your mistake; Kuruugi cannot be killed as you can see the command I gave him during the Avalon's appearance made sure of that."_

"_Command, what did you tell him?"_

"_Live."_

"_I see a command with no restrictions."_

"_His own personal Geass in a way although in the end he found a way to die himself even if it was part of the plan."_

"_Explain."_

"_I suppose, it was at the time I created the perfect Ideal the Zero Requiem, A final action in my campaign to build my world."_

"_Your world of tyranny."_

"_My world of peace, the plan was simple it would eliminate everything; hatred, greed, oppression but it required a ruler someone willing to lead after."_

"_Then why not lead it yourself?"_

"_Because the Hatred had to die with me."_

"_You did plann this."_

"_As everything it is always planned it actually worked out better than I thought when Schneizel fell under my schemes. I was going to kill him but instead putting him under the effects of Geass guaranteed that my successor would be able to lead properly."_

"_So he is under Geass, to follow Zero I assume."_

"_Correct."_

"_Who is Zero?"_

"_It is not who, it is what, Zero is a persona for those who wish for Justice."_

"_I see then why not fake your death and adopt the persona yourself?" Cornelia asked and Lelouch only smiled ignoring the question and changing subjects._

"_It was when Nunnally who chose to use Domoculus as her source of hatred that I found my replacement. She had the same idea but not the mind to execute it properly. Hatred could never be directed at a single object, it needed to be directed at a person someone who people could identify with themselves."_

"_You."_

"_Precisely, by turning the World's hatred in on myself I was able to unite them unconsciously all I needed to do was wait for those willing to kill me."_

"_You knew that someone would come that day."_

"_I knew that someone would come yes I did not intend on surviving."_

"_You didn't intend on surviving?" Cornelia asked slightly shocked._

"_No, my purpose was to die it's what I wanted but I survived why?" Lelouch asked beleiving it Cornelia who kept him alive._

"_I wanted to ask you that myself, I checked your pulse that day after realizing that you planned this and I figured you planned to survive to my surprise you had no pulse causing the theory fall through, but then I remembered those who couldn't be killed, V.V in particular and I wondered if you were the same."_

"_I wonder… it shouldn't be possible but…" Lelouch began to think when Cornelia decided to ask a question._

"_Lelouch, tell me who they are."_

"_Bearers of the Code, they are the ones who allow a person to use Geass." Lelouch answered automatically._

"_The Code?" Cornelia asked._

"_Yes, the Code; it has been passed down for many thousands of years." Lelouch explained in greater detail, " One who has the code lives forever unable to die and heal from any wound."_

"_So this code make you immortal."_

"_Yes the Code also allows you to operate in the World of C as it has been called and eventually the Ragnorok Connection which seems to be the power of the human collective or God if you will."_

"_You bear the code then?"_

"_If I bore the Code I would have lost the power of Geass."_

"_Even if the Code you bear was not of the one who bestowed you your Geass." Cornelia asked peicing together thoughts and ideas._

"_Y… no… Charles did ,that man…"Lelouch clenched his hands in together suddenly as if he was angered about something, "I fully activated the powers of Geass during the confrontation with our Father, he had the code on the very hand he… he… He transferred his code onto me without me even realizing it DAMN THAT MAN!"_

_Cornelia watched as Lelouch broke down almost crying. Everything he planned must have been altered somehow. He planned to die for his cause; instead he lived and was now the a threat to that very cause. Cornelia let him cry leaving the room with the information she now had and the recording blanked out._

Cornelia removed the tape and stood to look at the faces of those present. Most were of thought and worry. Lelouch alive but immortal was something they never would have considered. Had this been something as swiftly dealt with as any situation in the past then they would have acted upon it, but Lelouch was different, people were not going to forget the Demon King of Britannia that easily and if anything him being alive would cause a violent uproar within the world.

"I believe we need to announce his survival."

All eyes turned to Tohdo who was sitting there with a stern look on his face as though something about Lelouch had him sympathizing with the boy.

"Tohdo announcing my brother's survival may cause everything we have done to unravel and break down." Nunnally spoke.

"But if they discover we were hiding him then the World would turn against us and the fighting would be even more deadly than ever before." Xingu stated understanding what Tohdo had stated.

"That's not the problem."

All eyes turned to Zero who was now standing by the door. None seen him move there and all were curious as to where he might go.

"What is the problem Zero-sama?" Kaguya asked.

"He's immortal now, even if we give him a public execution he'll be alive again in a matter a day's anyways." Zero replied stating the obvious intentions Tohdo had for him.

"Well then what do you suppose we do?" Xingu asked.

"Honestly it is something out of my reach, what can we do to an immortal besides lock him for eternity?" Zero suggested and Nunnally quick voiced her digression at the idea.

"No, that's cruel even for Lelouch, he may have ruled over them with the threat of F.L.E.I.J.A. but he allowed them their respective lives still."

"Living in fear." Xingu breathed out.

"Living isolated and alone may drive him into a frenzy never seen before most of us have never been influenced by Geass he could at a moment's notice ruin us if he wants to." Tohdo said.

"Then how about we have him redeem himself?"

All eyes turned to the Tianzi who spoke for the first time since the meeting began.

"Tianzi I don't mean to disrespect but Lelouch can hardly be redeemed in the eyes of the people." Ohgi explained but the young girl wouldn't retract her suggestion.

"No I believe he can be redeemed, Geass is his power and now he is immortal there is honestly nothing we can do to stop him but if we gave him the freedom to repent his sins then maybe the people can learn to forgive him as well."

"He may have begun already, I've been doing some research into the time around his death remember Jeremiah Gottwald?" Cornelia asked and the others nodded.

"The man who ordered the cease fire during Zero's approach." Tohdo noted.

"Apparently he now owns a spot of land outside Ashford Academy, guess who the previous owner was."

"Lelouch Lampourage." Nunnally spoke remembering the land the Ashford's had given her and her brother as a gift when they were exiled.

"Correct, he is also the owner of Orangee-kun Oranges."

"So are you saying Lelouch left him to a life as an orange farmer?" Xingu asked.

"No, that must have been his choice it was also a nice fact to know that the 15 squad members that were with Lelouch at the time had a huge bonus in pay just before his death and each one of them now leads a respectable life in Japan some starting up families and such while others get by in life contently." Cornelia responded.

"Have you talked with any of them?" Nunnally asked.

"I have, it seems they respect Lelouch more than I thought possible. They said he gave them a chance to live their dream and in his death left the world a better place."

"Then they knew?" Ohgi asked.

"No, they never thought his plan was to die, they were all under the influence of Geass to some extent but don't remember anything other than serving him loyaly."

The council remained silent for some time, deciding on Lelouch's fate was not easy, the options had been laid out; Public Execution resulting in him living anyways, Isolation for eternity most likely resulting in his mind deteriorating into nothing but deranged madness, and redemption hoping the world could forgive a man who ruled them in fear.

"I vote for his redemption." The Tianzi said and all eyes turned to her even Xingu who couldn't believe she spoke first.

"But Tianzi this is the man…" Xingu started to say but was cut off.

"Who protected me and my people?"

"Through manipulation and…"

"No, he saved our people and you when you had begged for help no one came to our aid but him, no one tried anything but him even after you attacked him. You owe him that much." The Tianzi said and Xingu couldn't help but smile at her resolve for once she was stating her own opinion.

"China affirms it, we vote that he redeem himself." Xingu stated.

"As does Japan."

Everyone turned to Ohgi shocked, he was the most downcast at Lelouch's betrayal and did everything in his power to make sure that they would win but now he was giving him a second chance.

"What he said made perfect sense; Lelouch didn't manipulate us with Geass like we had assumed, and I believe him in that regard; we judged him without hearing his own opinion first."

"I want to see my brother redeemed as well." Nunnally spoke but it was of no surprise.

"I would vote for execution or even imprisonment if it were an option but considering what he has become, what he sacrificed and became I to vote redemption." Tohdo stated and Kaguya nodded in agreement, she knew what Lelouch was planning beforehand thanks to her talk with C.C.

"Then it is settled."

Everyone looked at Zero; his mask didn't reveal any expressions so they couldn't tell if he was angry or happy about their decision.

"Cornelia I would like to speak with him."

"As you wish Zero."

"Privately without interruption."

Cornelia nodded tossing Zero the access card and with it the security code. The meeting moved on to where to place Lelouch as Zero took his leave intending to confront the one man he never thought he'd see again.

* * *

Lelouch was still lying in the bad, his vision unfocused and his mind lost in thought. His death had done what he hoped it would have done but with it came the realization that he may never move on. It could have been worse though, he could have survived and found out he was immortal the same day as his death; being shot by hundreds of rebels after there shock wore off did not feel to appeasing. Thinking on it he supposed this was his curse, to live with the memories and the absolute hatred of the people around him it wouldn't do any good he would have to isolate himself from the world and live out his life to a point where no one remembered him the he could perhaps then…

"So you survived."

Lelouch looked towards the entrance of the room they had been keeping him in only to see a tall black figure standing there looking as silent as when he created him. Lelouch smiled seeing his former personna before him like a walking dream.

"You play the part well." Lelouch said and the figure walked up to him.

"I don't play any part, I am Zero remember."

"Hahaha…. I suppose you are come to finish the job?"

"No I came to inform you that the decision for your future has been decided upon." Zero replied sitting in the chair by the bed.

"Oh, you already have me lined up for death or maybe isolation knowing that shooting me will do little good."

"No, we have something more… appropriate in mind and you can thank the Tianzi for the chance."

"Tianzi, hmm she always was a smart girl if a little young and fragile."

"Lelouch, I'm going to ignore what happened during the meeting because you weren't supposed to survive now that you have you upset a very fragile wall between peace and war. If they go through with their idea then we might be able to avoid an all out war although I know some factions are going to take up arms and try to kill you."

"They can try all they want; the most they'll succeed in doing is punching another hole in my body."

"I concur but the fact of the matter is we don't know where to send you, where you'll be protected beyond a reason of a doubt."

Lelouch thought about it; they wanted to protect him why? Most of those on the council hated him however now that he thought about it, protection, he smiled there was one place he knew that he would be protected. Lelouch stood up removing the blankets that had been over his body and walking out of the room.

"LELOUCH!" Zero cried and rushed to stop the boy from doing anything rash.

Lelouch himself was in a standard hospital gown but he quickly managed to locate Lloyd Asplund's room and opened the door without knocking. Lloyd was currently in the room and whipped his around ready to chew out one of the three women for entering his room without knocking again when he noticed Lelouch in the doorway.

"Le…Lelouch…" Lloyd stuttered and quickly covered his eyes noticing the sigils glowing in his brightly.

"Lloyd I need some clothes." Lelouch said and Lloyd didn't bother with saying anything, grabbing a pair of pants and a random shirt he handed it to the boy then noticed Zero beside him and his eyes were wide with shock.

"Zero… you aren't supposed to be here."

"I have permission from her highness Cornelia, do not worry I'm keeping an eye on him."

"Fine whatever leave I have very important matters to attend to." Lloyd said pushing both men out of the room as quickly as possible.

Lelouch watched as the door closed in his face and turned to look at Zero who shrugged seeming to be just as confused as Lelouch was, said nothing as they moved to get Lelouch in his clothes and possibly groomed which could easily be done by Cecile. Entering the main Office Rakshata and Nina were busy working on something when Zero made a grunting noise announcing his presence.

"What… oh it's you Zero and with Lelouch now this is a surprise." Rakshata said with a slight grin to her features.

"What are you smiling about?" Lelouch asked making sure he wasn't looking into her eyes.

"Oh don't want to use Geass do you."

"It would be wasted to ask such a question." Lelouch replied as Rakshata continued to grin.

"So how does it feel to be immortal, I honestly didn't believe her highness when she first said you survived but I guess it can be noted that she was right."

"Hmm I don't have to answer to you, Zero why are all of them here?" Lelouch asked.

"Despite this not being their fields of study, Cornelia wanted people she could trust to keep an eye on you. None of us knew about you until this morning." Zero replied.

"So how long have I been out?" Lelouch asked

"3 months, 13 days 22 hours and…" Lloyd said entering the office and Lelouch quickly cut him off.

"3 months and 13 days is all that is necessary." Lelouch replied.

"Mah, Mah you asked." Lloyd replied sitting in his chair ruffling through some papers.

"He's harder to deal with than I remember." Lelouch sighed and began to change.

"Can't you get another room to do that in?" Rakshata asked turning around.

"If you don't like it don't watch." Lelouch replied after he put on the pants.

"Fine, Lloyd are you finished with my schematics?" The woman asked and Lloyd handed the papers off without so much as a word which caused an eyebrow to be raised by everyone except Lelouch who didn't think anything of it.

"Hmm they seem to be in… LLOYD!" Rakshata was wondering why Lloyd handed the schematics off to her without much fuss but when she looked at the pages behind the first one she found nothing but blank pages.

"What is it Rakshata I'm busy finishing…"

"Where are my schematics?"

"Well the first page was yours, after that I took the liberty of finishing everything turning the rest into my own…"

"RRRAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!"

Lelouch watched as the Indian woman launched herself at the Britannia Scientist in an almost animal like manner. He was wondering why he never used her in a Knightmare before because at the current moment she made most of his previous forces seem timid in comparison. Lloyd was currently trying to crawl away from the woman who had knocked him over and continued to step on him all the while smiling gleefully as she ranted on about her work being left to her alone.

"Rakshata please… OWE… I'm sorry no mo… OWE!"

"You greedy Britannia insect get your own work stop using mine!"

"But it's already… OWE!"

"Rakshata, please stop if you kill him we might not be able to finish." Nina pleaded trying to move the woman off Lloyd.

"Then he should think of his safety beforehand."

Lelouch who was busy watching the spectacle turned to Zero silently asking if this was normal. Zero nodded knowing that Cornelia complained about the two ego driven scientists and Lelouch just shook his head wondering why his sister had these people keep an eye on him. He turned to look at Nina who just averted her eyes obviously fearful of the swirling power held in both of them. Sighing Lelouch moved to stand and approached Nina himself.

"Nina where can I get cleaned up around here?" he asked and Nina quickly pointed to the washrooms just as Cecile turned the corner surprised to see Lelouch up and about.

"Oh, you are awake." She said with a smile.

"Yes, could you do me a favor and trim my hair?" Lelouch asked eyes closed and a sweet like smile on his face.

"Certainly." Cecile said and motioned him to follow her.

"Hopefully she cuts hair better than she cooks." Zero whispered to himself but a little too loudly as Cecil's head turned to look at Zero with a shockingly scary face.

"Excuse me Zero did you have something to say?"

Zero said nothing opting to leave the room in a flashy style leaving most of the occupants confused and Cecile smiling even wider.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" She said and walked into the washroom leaving Lelouch to question his choice in a barber.

* * *

"So we've decided that he will redeem himself but where?" Tohdo asked.

"Where indeed Britannia wouldn't be at all a good choice, it would confuse the populace as to why we still have the 99th Emperor and the 100th Empress." Schneizel commented having joined the discussion shortly after Zero left.

"Yes my brother is correct and most of the world would be unable to except him within their borders for fear of him causing an uprising." Cornelia added.

"Most don't know about his Geass so they would be unprepared for it." Xing mentioned.

"Are we forgetting that my brother has no motivation to continue senseless violence?" Nunnally asked.

"That is true, Lelouch did complete his goals in dying but now that he's alive he has to live with the fact that everyone who recognize him with attempt to kill him, he may use Geass in retaliation leading to something unpredictable." Ohgi clarified.

"Then what if we took him in?"

All eyes were on the Tianzi and Xingu raised an eyebrow at her offer.

"Tianzi it would be unwi…"

Xingu was cut off as the door opened and in there stood Lelouch VI Britannia dressed in a black shirt, leather jacket and slacks, shaven, hair cut back to its prime and smiling which was shocking to some. Immediately Xingu and Tohdo stood up preparing to strike if Lelouch called out a command. His eyes were ablaze and he looked far to threatening to just wait for him make the first move. He smiled and spoke.

* * *

**Britannia Holding Cell**

"Sayoko Shinozaki you are here by freed by the orders of Zero, all your crimes have been pardoned."

"Oh and to who do I owe my thanks for getting that man to let me go?" Sayoko asked and the guard just grinned.

* * *

**Japan, Tokyo Settlement 1 month later**

**Shinjuku Apartments Complex Q-1**

"Lelouch…"

It was a ritual for her every morning, in memory of the one thing she failed at constantly. Had she known she probably could have prevented the course of action he had chosen but now was not the time to dwell on it. She starred at the picture for a few more minutes before smiling and quickly running through the small apartment yelling at her mom.

"I love you mom gotta go bye!"

"Bye Kallen and do try not to be late this time!"

Kallen was racing down the streets of Tokyo within minutes of exiting her home trying to make the closing gates on time. She cursed her mother again for what seemed like the millionth time that morning as she narrowly dodged a bike that flew by her path and continued onwards only stopping when she noticed a pink blob of hair in the corner of her eye. She stopped and turned to see Anya at the Orangee-kun Orange stand which produced some of the best Oranges in the world and only after being open for 3 months.

"Anya hey how much today?" Kallen asked quickly digging for her purse as fast as possible hoping this little detour wouldn't amount to any time of her already being late.

"For you, take a few for free." Anya replied monotonously.

"Seriously, you're kidding right?" Kallen asked noticing the two oranges in the bag had 1000 yen price tag on them.

"No, apparently Jeremiah-san had asked me to give you some and to give you a message." Anya said in a low whisper.

"A message, why would he have a message for me?" Kallen asked.

"He told me this; Cornelia is coming to Ashford bringing with her a new student upon request. Apparently this new student is well known and will also be living with us." Anya explained and Kallen's eyes were wide.

"A new student being sent here by her Highness request!?"

"Yep."

"Wow, wait till the President hears about this." Kallen said and quickly bowed her head thanking Anya for the fruit and rushing off to the Ashford Gates. As she turned the corner she noticed the guard lock the gate and cursed herself as she put as much energy into her legs and jumped barely making it over and fell to the ground rather ungracefully.

"Damn, I'm late again!" Kallen shouted as she rested for a bit to catch her breath.

"You're always late, even for your meetings so why should this come as a surprise to you?"

Kallen looked up to see C.C. sitting on the grass in a school uniform looking as smug as usual. Her smile was one of mocking playfulness that Kallen couldn't help but yell at.

"You could have woken me up!"

"And ruin the fun I'll be having this morning, your colder than he was Kallen."

"You…you… he's right you're a witch a deceiving conniving witch!"

C.C. just smiled and she followed Kallen through the school. After the incident with Lelouch, Kallen had come to C.C. for comfort. No one knew the red haired girls problems and no one knew Lelouch like either of them had. In a rash and unconventional decision C.C. chose to stay with Kallen rather than wonder aimlessly around the planet until she found solice. However her decision may have put a burden on Kallen but the girl willingly excepted despite all warnings reminding her what happened to Lelouch.

When they entered the school most of the students were in class and she was happy to find her class hadn't started yet but ignored the familiar voice that was speaking. She quickly opened the door smiling as she did so with her eyes closed.

"Sorry we're late we slept in again." She said and the room was silent. Hearing nothing in response Kallen opened her eyes and froze.

"As I was saying, we have chosen Ashford Academy as the choice of Establishment. Her Royal Highness empress Nunnally and Prime Minister Ohgi agreed on any complaints are pointless." Cornelia said, ignoring Kallen the student body nodded their ends in understanding.

Kallen could see Cornelia but she couldn't see who she was talking about, who did she bring that would require her to warn the student body it didn't make sense unless it was someone like a child of the emperor.

"Alright, you can come in now." Cornelia called and Kallen whipped around when someone spoke to her.

"Excuse me."

He walked in, followed by a woman in her late 20's. Kallen recognized both of them instantly as the boy stood in front of the class and announced himself.

"Hello, I am happy to be here at Ashford Academy my name is Lelouch Lampourage."

The class was deathly silent, they all knew who it was but nobody would dare voice it. There before them stood a dead man a man who conquered the world and ruled it with an iron fist, Lelouch VI Britannia the deceased 99th Emperor to the throne of Britannia. Rivalz was the first to stand only to hear a loud thump and all eyes turned to the door looking at a site that would garner 1000 rumors… Kozouki Kallen fainted and behind her C.C. just smiled.

* * *

"Is she alright?"

"I didn't think it would take her looking at you to knock her out you must be shockingly ugly to do that."

"Shut up, it's not like I planned to be in the same class."

"That's an obvious lie and you know it."

"She's waking up; we'll talk about this later."

Kallen opened her eyes slowly; the after effects of fainting were all the same weather it was from exhaustion or surprise. Looking at the white ceiling before her, she deduced that she was in the nurse's office and turned her head to the source of the female voice obviously being C.C.

"How long was I out?" She asked and the Woman laughed.

"Always the same, you've been out for a little over 15 minutes." C.C. said and Kallen moaned hoping she might have gotten a free ride out of Calculus.

"C.C. I had the weirdest dream." Kallen stated when another voice spoke.

"Really, due tell."

Kallen's eyes went wide and she snapped her head to the boy leaning against the wall. It was him, she had not dreamt it; there standing like he hadn't even experienced a thing was Lelouch Lampourage. She couldn't move for a few moments as she just tried to figure out how he was alive.

"She's speechless." C.C. stated obviously and Lelouch let out a chuckle.

"I don't think it's just speech, hello Kallen anyone home?" Lelouch asked waving his hand which brought Kallen out of her stupor.

"You…you're… alive!" She stuttered.

"I suppose, if you could call this living." Lelouch replied.

Kallen wanted to cry, she wanted cry and be happy that he was alive but that really wasn't how she acted instead she gritted her teeth and remembered everything from the past half a year when Lelouch became Emperor and the anger and betrayal she felt came back tenfold.

"LELOUUCCHHHHH!!" Kallen growled out rather loudly and Lelouch realized that he was in trouble, a onth in the palace with Cornelia, Rakshata and other aggressive woman taught him when to run and when to fight back. There was no shame in running froma woman anyways.

Quickly making for the door he got about three steps out of the room when the sounds of crashing utensils a screaming woman and the bursting of the door signaled him to run faster. He dared not look behind him as Kallen was something that would make even Schneizel freeze in terror when she was angry. How he missed those quiet nights back at the palace now playing chess with his slave of a brother or even Lloyd.

"Kallen can't we talk?" Lelouch asked and as he turned around a fist came swinging at him. He quickly moved out of the way as Kallen struck the wall behind him, her eyes filled with rage and intent to harm.

"I'll talk when you're bleeding at my feet!" She yelled and shot her foot out barely missing Lelouch who quickly devised a way to keep himself out of harm's way.

Grabbing the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a nearby student he pushed him forward to an approaching Kallen causing the two of them to topple over each other and land in a rather embarrassing position. The boy had both his hand bracing himself against Kallen's chest and upon moving his hands slightly squeezed them which only angered the red head further. She yelled out something unintelligible and slammed her clenched fist into the boys face causing him to fall unconscious and have a broken nose. Lelouch was already half way up the stairs when he heard the primal roar of death incarnate call his name.

"LELOUCH!"

Paling he looked down and noticed Kallen wasn't even using the stairs, she was bounding between the railings and he moved as fast as he could. Making it to the top he deduced he was a good 20 feet ahead of Kallen, he took a left heading towards the elevators which should be the safest place but he only manage three steps when Kallen landed on the same floor breathing heavily and even angry than he last saw her.

"You…" She growled out as Lelouch noticed a wash basin beside him.

"Sorry Kallen." Lelouch whispered and as she ran towards him he kicked the basin over spilling soapy water all over the floor causing the janitor who just cleaned to cry out in horror. Kallen tried to stop herself but she ended up sliding right past Lelouch as he entered the elevator and closed the doors. She cried out as the wall stopped her movement, the wall won the battle but Kallen wasn't going to lose the small war that broke out between her and Lelouch.

"You're a dead man… now where are you going?" Kallen said as a single sigil activated in her left eye and she waited for a few moments before she smiled and made her way towards her next destination.

* * *

Lelouch was not a fool, he wasn't staying in one place he had to keep moving; Kallen had found a way to keep track of his movements before hand and if he deduced correctly then it was his game. First he went through the court yard, then the cafeteria where students were eating. Many instantly recognized him but he didn't care his life was about to take a drastic beating if a certain someone discovered him. He quickly moved towards the gym and had been there for quite some time when someone stepped in front of him looking quite menacing.

"So you're the revived Emperor turned commoner are you?" The man asked a few others laughing behind him.

"If that is what you believe." Lelouch said coolly although his heart was racing now. He never was good at physical exercise and running around the school from the crazy red head had all but made him collapse which he was very close to doing now.

"Well I believe in paying back those who do unjust." The man said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh and what sort of unjust actions have I taken?" Lelouch asked.

"You tell us." The man said and launched his fist at Lelouch.

Being exhausted Lelouch closed his eyes waiting for the hit when the guy suddenly screamed in pain. Lelouch opened his eyes and in front of him was Sayoko standing there with the man's arm twisted in a very unpleasant fashion.

"Sayoko thank you."

"My pleasure Master Lampourage but look behind you as I won't help you with her."

"HER!?" Lelouch whipped around to see Kallen standing at the hall entrance smiling like a violent predator about to take her kill.

"End of the road Lelouch." Kallen said happily cracking her knuckles.

"Now Kallen can't we talk about this in a more civil manner?" Lelouch asked stepping back and darting his eyes around the gym.

"Sure, we'll be as civil as we always been, Check Mate." Kallen said happily as she moved to strike quoting his favorite game.

"Correct, King takes Queen." Lelouch said and snapped his fingers with a smile as Kallen scowled.

"What….AAAGGHHHHHH!!" Kallen was suddenly snared in a makeshift trap using jump rope and a volley ball net. She dangled from the net around 20 feet up and was moving around trying to get free.

"Game Set Match."

"You're a dead man Lampourage!" Kallen yelled as she moved around for her pocket knife only to find it not there.

"Looking for something?" Lelouch asked as a student handed him her pocket knife and she recognized the student as the same one who he pushed into her.

_Flashback…._

_Lelouch grabbed the student next to him and quickly uncovered one eye… "Grab her pocket knife!" and he pushed the boy forward sending both Kallen and him into the ground as he made his escape._

"You…. You cheated!" Kallen shouted as C.C. suddenly appeared on one the benches eyeing both parties with interest.

"No more than you did." Lelouch replied flipping the pocket knife between his fingers.

"What what do you mean…?"

"You think I wouldn't notice the first time you intercepted me, I pay attention Kallen and seeing as C.C. is sticking around with you it only confirmed my suspicions."

Kallen growled out in frustration unable to anything more than cross her arms and pout. Lelouch laughed at seeing Kallen act like a child who didn't get what she wanted.

"So do I leave you here and fear for my safety or do I get Sayoko to get you down on the premise you don't injure me, attack me and/or try and cause bodily harm to me in any way?" Lelouch asked which made Kallen only squirm more before she finally gave in a whispered her answer.

"What's that Kallen I can't here you?" Lelouch taunted and Kallen screamed.

"YOU WIN DAMN IT GET ME DOWN!"

* * *

Kallen was finally down from her trap and Lelouch sitting on the bend with Sayoko standing behind him calmly as Kallen readjusted herself. She still wasn't happy but Lelouch didn't have to fear her for a while.

"What are you doing here?" Kallen asked as she turned around.

"Well I would assume I'm going to school." Lelouch replied and Kallen only shot him a glare when he returned one of his own, the kind that said shut-up we'll talk later and upon seeing it Kallen didn't press the issue.

"So now that you two have had your fun, I guess it would be okay to assume you'll be joining the student council?" C.C. asked to which Kallen whole heartedly agreed.

"Yes, he will be and I'll make sure of that." She said with a sadistic smile.

"I guess I don't have a choice eh Sayoko-san?"

Sayoko said nothing instead smiled at Lelouch and motioned for him to look at the entrance of the gym. Rivalz stood there looking semi hesitant about stepping forward, behind him were two other members of the student council, Anya who only had classes in the afternoon because she worked at the Orange farm and surprisingly Kaguya who as far as Lelouch had been told was studying elsewhere.

"Rivalz come over here already he's not going to bite." Kallen stated as the blue haired boy only moved after Kaguya and Anya pushed him.

Lelouch stood motionless for some time as Rivalz staired at the man who was once a tyrannical dictator. He wanted his own answers but was afraid to ask them. Instead Lelouch made the first move.

"I'm Lelouch Lampourage, you must be the president?" He said holding out his hand.

Rivalz cocked his head to the side slightly and then realized what Lelouch was doing and grabbed his hand as well.

"Rivalz Cardemonde president of the Student council at Ashford Academy we are currently looking for a new Vice President, are you interested?"

Lelouch smiled, maybe his sentence would be easier than he thought, so long as he had people to help him and guide him through it all.

* * *

**Orangee-kun Orange Pasture**

"Oh man we are going to be living here for the next few years?" Lloyd cried out as he picked up one of the boxes.

"It isn't that bad Lord Asplund, you might grow to like it." Jeremiah replied with a smile on his face as he picked up another box.

"I think this will be fun, these orange's are the best ever produced in a long time." Cecile said with a smile.

"Oh god, no thinking up recipes for oranges please." Rakshata whispered as Cecile began to rant off ideas.

"Leave her be, it may be a long while before she realizes herself but it will be a day worth celebrating." Nina said as a figure approached her from behind.

"I believe she'll stay clueless forever, she does not cook my body is already damaged enough as it is." Xingu stated picking up his own boxes.

"Xingu are you sure it is wise for you to be here, I mean with the Tianzi and all." Nina asked and Xingu smiled.

"This was the Tianzi's idea; I am her representative for this decision so I must be here." Xingu replied.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" Someone loud yelled from the drive way and Xingu nearly choked at the voice.

"What is he doing here?" He asked rather loudly.

"What am I doing here it's simple," the man stated with a smile and thumbs raised, "Shinchiro Tamaki appointed advisor for Japan by Prime Minister Ohgi himself."

The group dropped everything they were carrying in shock as Ohgi, Villetta and Tohdo walk up behind confused at the shock expressions of the residents.

* * *

Step 2: Preview

"Zero schedule a trip to Japan next month." Nunnally suggested and Zero nodded.

"Yes you Highness."

"Shall I be joining you?" Schneizel asked.

Nunnally nodded as well, from what she could gather Lelouch was bored, his best opponent so far was surprisingly Tamaki and it only because the man had no sense of strategy.

* * *

"Milly is coming to visit the school?" Lelouch asked horrified.

"Ya, she also said that she has a rather fun activity to do for your return." Kallen answered writing down the answer.

"You don't say, by the way your answers wrong." Lelouch replied.

Kallen looked down at her homework and quickly realized he was right, it was also the forth time he looked at her answers and the last straw as she picked up her text book and threw it at the back of his head just as her mother walked into the room.

* * *

There that is Step 1… it's OVER 9000 words long. Don't worry I kind of made the beginning boring and the ending funny on purpose. Anyways things get rolling along so check back at random time to see when I update.

Anyways, My Geass tells you…. REVIEW!


	3. The Power of Contingent Occurrence

**Code Geass: Lelouch the Rebellion**

**Immortal Penance**

**Edited Version. Some changes here and there to certain sentences and the spelling of names and places. **

To those of my readers, thank you for you words, I went back and change some things for Step 1 making it slightly easier to read, but the way some of you sounded it was as if the story was illegible. Anyways I am not harking on you; I do not mind things like that, it helps. I suggest skimming through Step 1 as there are some added things to the chapter that give it a more fleshed out showing while still leaving the reader ambiguous to what's going on.

On another note, wait I say anything and it spoils the story, damn you people, you have complaints but if I answer them, I spoil the story. This is going to be like watching the Anime an episode comes out things happen with little to no explanation then explained in a later episode. You are not reading a completed book in which you find out things a few pages through, this is a weekly updated story so don't expect the answer to slap you in the face, use your head

Now for this chapter and the next few chapters, it will start in the past helping with Lelouch's identity and such in Pendragon. Then it will shift to Ashford Academy half way through. This will make it easier to write my longer chapters until I fully get a plausible plot going and help with explaining certain things… maybe.

Now that I am finished ranting and you know that the story will be updated every Sunday/Monday depending on my timing and how much I am willing to stay up late at night writing (I work, writing in the day is not an option) we can move onto Step 3.

**Step 3: The Power of Contingent Occurrence.**

**Pendragon, Britannia Capital**

**1 Month Earlier.**

"I want to return to Ashford Academy."

The council just stood there wondering if what they heard come from Lelouch's mouth to be true. He was smiling and almost happy about the idea as he strode in as if he had done nothing wrong, taking the unoccupied seat beside Xingu.

"Lelouch, you must realize that Japan is the worst place for you." Ohgi replied.

"Actually it would be the best place, especially at Ashford where I can stay with those who are loyal to me." Lelouch replied as Cornelia frowned.

"You talk as though Jeremiah will just let you into his home." She questioned and Lelouch nodded.

"In the words of the man himself, 'if you find yourself alive with nowhere to go I offer you my home as a sanctuary.'."

"The man is truly that loyal?" Xingu asked.

"Yes, he served as one of my mothers guards during her assassination he believes it his duty to protect me at the cost of his own well being." Lelouch explained.

"No wonder he followed you, so I take it you never used Geass on him."

Lelouch smiled, this was just what he wanted and it was the reason they would let him go checkmate, "It would be pointless."

"Because he would follow you regardless." Tohdo stated and Lelouch shook his head.

"No, he didn't agree with my Zero Requiem, in fact he almost denounced himself because of it no the reason it would be pointless is because he is the only man to combat Geass directly and win."

"He can combat Geass?" Ohgi asked stunned.

"Yes, the first and only of his design, his body uses a sakuradite core drive now thanks to a mishap during the battle of Narita and he himself now processes a weapon called Geass canceller." Lelouch had a smile on as the various members around him displayed their reactions to his words.

Tohdo had not displayed much of a reaction while wide eyed at the prospect of such a weapon Xingu stared in amazement. Ohgi was lost in thought while Kaguya and Tianzi looked at each other both having a silent conversation with the other.

"Brother, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Nunnally asked now looking at her brother's face.

"Yes your highness, I'm going to Ashford Academy." Lelouch replied and Nunnally nodded.

"Alright then, if everyone here agrees then we can announce Lelouch to the UFN and then propose the idea."

"Nunnally..."

The young Empress turned her head at the voice of Lelouch and he smiled at his sister although it was one of apology. She tilted her head as if questioning him and Lelouch spoke.

"The power of Geass must remain a secret; under no circumstances must the world discover this power." Lelouch stated earning him a harsh reply from Tohdo.

"Remain a secret, if a power such as Geass was known we could find a way to counter it."

"Oh, Tohdo I know the reasons for you turning on me was because of the secret mission I conducted resulting in the slaughter of hundreds, but did you know the nature of that mission besides that told to you by Shogo."

"It was a needless slaughter, you killed woman, children and the elderly for reasons only you yourself know." Tohdo replied.

"Yes I did those reasons are mine alone but the complex was the beginning of the end of Geass."

"That's why the Black Knights were there you have a personal vendetta against Geass Lelouch?" Cornelia asked cutting off a comment from Tohdo.

"Yes, Geass is a power that should be forgotten however others thought it to be something to research building a massive complex dedicated to discovering the abilities those can possess with Geass."

"That justifies slaughtering everyone?" Tohdo shouted.

"Oh, and what justifies releasing those with powers like that, did you know that despite attacking the complex with armed knightmares, I still lost 40 of the forces I entered the facility with 60 after Siegfried was encountered."

"They must have had defenses then if you lost that many units." Xingu stated and Lelouch shook his head.

"Minimal defense, we encountered Sutherlands barely armed and a few mounted turrets, everything else was because of the Geass users in the complex." Lelouch explained as Tohdo closed his mouth unable to argue anymore.

"Geass is a dangerous power; I vouch for Lelouch on the slaughter of the complex as I entered the facility with the same motives in mind." Cornelia admitted and the subject soon passed on to more pressing matters.

"Next week we'll announce your return to the nation's leaders so they know, then a world wide broadcast."

"No."

All eyes turned to Lelouch who was calmly sitting down going through different scenarios in his mind. They looked at him expectantly but he just stayed quiet.

"Lelouch what are you…" Xingu started but quickly hushed by Schneizel who then explained.

"Lelouch has an IQ of 290 he can literally think of strategies on the fly without having to analyze the situation."

"Is that what he's doing now?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes."

All eyes turned to Lelouch who had answered and they waited for his explanation.

"The man you knew as Lelouch Vi Britannia is dead; he has been for three months."

"That would make you Lelouch Lamperouge." Nunnally voiced and Lelouch nodded.

"Yes, I am a student in Ashford Academy who has been absent for a little over a year now and under the protection of Schneizel and Cornelia until Lelouch Vi Britannia was dethroned." Lelouch explained.

"That's all and well but how do we prove that you are two separate people, the fact you share the same name as well as looks suggest you're the same person." Xingu pointed out.

"Yes I took that into consideration but we have a slight advantage." Lelouch said with a smile and everyone looked at each other then back at Lelouch with the same thoughts.

"No Geass Brother." Nunnally voiced and Lelouch started laughing.

"The idea had crossed my mind, Geass the world into believing I never existed but that would be the same as taking over the world." Lelouch explained and Nunnally nodded.

"So how do we convince the other nations that you are not a threat?" Tohdo asked.

"Simple, I died on national television my funeral to my understanding was seen by everyone around the world in the eyes of the public I am dead."

"I see, you'll just act the oblivious to those who believe you to be the 99th Emperor but not everyone will think in the same way." Schneizel stated and Lelouch nodded.

"True, Gaining favor with the world's leaders won't be easy but I will approach them myself and declare my intentions." Lelouch explained.

"And those intentions are?" Cornelia asked and Lelouch could only smile.

* * *

**1week later**

**Closed Court, Pendragon Supreme Court**

"My intentions are purely for self-gain; I plan to return to Ashford academy and continue my studies as I had two years before the beginning of the War between Britannia and the Black Knights and eventually move on to whatever career I choose myself worthy of."

"Despite not being of Royalty anymore Mr. Lamperouge, you still have crimes to pay for against the world."

"Crimes, I committed crimes against the world? Lelouch asked as he stood before the many leaders of the world.

"Yes, you enslaved the world to your acts of tyranny and then chose to execute those who stood in your way!"

"I did, and tell me what would you have done had been in the same position tell me how you would lead a global populace?" Lelouch asked.

"Through diplomatic means."

"Oh with so many views, races and opinions a diplomatic mean splits the world." Lelouch stated.

"It gives everyone a voice."

"No, it gives those in power a voice… in fact."

Lelouch stepped off the dais and moved forward to the diplomat who was speaking, he held no emotion as he stopped in front of the man and pulled out a gun. The crowd instantly began to panic but before it carried on completely the gun landed on the desk and Lelouch turned his back on the man.

"I just gave you the means to carry out my execution as you so voiced it earlier."

"You should be executed." The man replied.

"I should be… such a bold statement I'm sure everyone in this room agrees." Lelouch looked at the audience and smiled, everything was working out as planned.

"They do, you Lelouch Lamperouge should be excec…"

"No hold a minute, I never agreed to execute this man."

All eyes turned to the representative who spoke then to a second voice.

"I agree; Mr. Lamperouge, as he calls himself now, can only be executed in the terms of a fair trial."

"Preposterous, he never gave any of those he murdered a trial." The man yelled and Lelouch just laughed, "What's so funny boy?"

"You are; I never gave them a fair trial, according to the laws of Britannia which existed long before I was born the punishment for treason is execution."

"You can't use the laws of you're…"

"No he's right, under his time as ruler however cruel it was he was carrying out the definite laws of his country." A female representative said.

"Yes, Schneizel being a part of the Britannia Empire declared all out war against his own country when he destroyed the imperial capital."

"Then what of the previous Emperor, was it not treason for Mr. Lamperouge to murder him and take the throne?"

There was some talking now between the representatives as the topic of Lelouch's fate began to tread on a thin line. Lelouch stayed calm the final act of his plan was about to commence.

"Actually the Emperors death was already planned far ahead of time."

All eyes turned to Schneizel who strode into the room followed by Empress Nunnally, Prime Minister Ohgi and The Tianzi. Lelouch looked at the shocked faces of those judging him as Schneizel explained further.

"My sister Cornelia and I had been planning to get rid of our father even before Lelouch had deigned himself to become Emperor. The reasons were because the Emperor himself had come to neglect his country and in doing so committed a crime as the ruler of his people. In a sense Charles Di Britannia was Emperor no more."

"Then how do you explain the people's loyalty to the Emperor at the time of his dethroning?" Someone shouted and Schneizel smiled.

"They were just as quick to accept Lelouch as the new Emperor or have you forgotten?" Schneizel questioned and when no one spoke he further explained, "They accepted him because he was able to prove his superiority, and the Emperor himself challenged him to do so or did you forget his broadcast world wide."

"That was to Zero."

"To Zero or to the world?" Lelouch asked and all eyes were on him.

"Explain yourself."

"The moment the Emperor challenged Zero, he challenged the world any of you could have taken the thrown by accepting his challenge."

"Preposterous."

"No just the way the Emperor did things at the time; even I took the challenge up when I personally hired the late Kururugi Suzaku to assassinate the man on my behalf."Schneizel filled in.

"Fine you have made your point; you however still oppressed those you ruled under."

"I didn't have a choice in the matter." Lelouch countered.

"Didn't have a choice, threatening the world with the Domocles was text book oppression!"

"It was mandatory."

"You tell me how it was mandatory!"

"Domocles destroyed the capital Pendragon, the very same ground you are currently standing on." Lelouch informed and the representative scoffed.

"We know that."

"During my time as Emperor that attack cost me over 200 million innocent casualties; the F.L.I.E.J.A. bomb turned the city into a hole upon Earth."

"That doesn't give you the right to do the same to other nations."

"That gives me the option to, and not once did I fire F.L.I.E.J.A. other than the first bomb when I declared myself the ruler of the world, I instead subdued the resistances with Knightmare frames!" Lelouch shouted and the representative was silent, "I condoned the use of F.L.I.E.J.A. and Domocles was nothing more than an object in the sky to fear I chose the path of dictator to unite the world under a single rule."

"You did nothing more than turn the world against you."

"Exactly, I turned the world against me and they were in unity."

"And what about those you killed that stood in your way?" The Representative asked.

The rest of the room was silent as Lelouch starred down the man who had become the voice of the court. He could see many of the other national representatives lost in thought as he gave his arguments and he could tell which were willing to give him a chance and those who would take the gun lying on the table and shoot him without a second thought. Taking in a deep breath, he answered the man's question.

"I won't forget the orders I had given; I believe that sacrifices must be made in order to accomplish ones goals despite the loss of life and I don't regret them."

"Sacrifices? those men and women who had been killed had families Mr. Lamperouge." The Representative spoke.

"I suppose they did, but wouldn't it have been wiser for them to care for their families rather than fight for their supposed freedom?"

"They had to fight, you squelched their rights and freedoms and for what, a world unity you sacrificed nothing for."

Lelouch tilted his head as if to consider the man's words, a losing battle for him was about to change into one of his greatest victories ever. He laughed and stared at Zero.

"Zero, you were the man who delivered the final blow, tell me why?" Lelouch asked and everyone moved to the entrance of the court to see the Bringer of Justice Zero marching up the isle commanding respect from all those around him.

"I had to kill you; it was your wish after all." Zero replied and the court stood in shock at that and turned erupted into outlandish slander and hatred.

Both Lelouch and Zero remained silent intently staring the other down as if to have a silent conversation. The remarks thrown towards Lelouch were typical of those who did not understand while Zero ignored the questions on his allegiances. It was pure chaos until the voice of the court called for a silence and the room quickly became silent.

"Zero, you proclaimed yourself an 'Ally of Justice' yet you had a history of working under Mr. Lamperouge."

"Correct, however Zero is nothing more than a symbol; at the time I was nothing more than one of the Emperor's men and had been given his orders to die and live as the people's Justice, Zero." Zero explained and Lelouch smiled.

"You wouldn't understand the truth behind Zero anyhow, he was created to become a persona for those who wish to bring about justice in the world you asked me what I sacrificed in my goals to unite the world, I'll tell you..."

The court was silent as Lelouch began to list off everything starting from the time when he was still a Prince.

"First I lost my mother, exiled from the Kingdom because of that bastard of a man I called father, then during the conquest of Japan used as a political tool until cast aside from my apparent death where I went into hiding for 10 years. Then came about the time of Zero and I took my chances. I planned everything to the letter but it fell apart, I lost my sister Euphemia, then the Britannia Royal Family as a means to get to me kidnapped my sister Nunnally. Replacing her was an assassin portraying my brother who in turn ended up killing someone very dear to me. After that I abandoned any hope for a normal life, I decided that the only way to change the world was to destroy, to bring down everything this world stood for I create a new one starting with the Britannia royal family. I left everyone I cared about, everyone I loved and created the Zero Requiem a process that took 6 months to complete resulting in its final act by having Zero the very symbol I created end my life and with it all the hatred that humanity had with me."

"A well thought out story but you creating Zero is what makes it unbelievable, Zero was killed during the second battle of Tokyo and most of us know that this Zero here is another taking up the commitment."

"Actually..."

All eyes turned to Prime Minister Ohgi who had remained relatively silent throughout the court proceedings. He was waiting for this as Lelouch's witness to the events.

"As the Leader of the Black Knights I will tell you the truth behind Zero's apparent death."

"Prime Minister Ohgi what are you talking about?" The man asked a slight tremble in his voice.

"It is simple, after the firing of F.L.E.I.J.A., Schneizel revealed that Lelouch was in fact Zero and had told us about his brother's plans to manipulate us. We agreed with him and turned on Zero nearly killing him in the process had it not been for some timely intervention. We then agreed to keep it a secret between the top of the Order as to not cause widespread panic among the ranks." Ohgi explained and everyone was left speechless.

Silence remained throughout the court as the words sunk in. Lelouch now had everything in his grasp just a majority vote of those who sympathized with him would allow him to live a somewhat peaceful life. Although he had a lingering thought that he was either going to be shot, or the very least thrown in prison for an unquestionable amount of time. He was prepared for both actions; he did not fear death, not anymore and a lifetime imprisonment just meant a lifetime of learning how to escape from prison. He waited silently as the voice man spoke.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, the court has taken in your proceedings you will await the verdict in a sound proof room."

"As you wish." Lelouch replied and began to follow the guard who led him to his waiting room where he would stay until the voting was finished.

* * *

It was a long wait, Lelouch had lost track of time as he came up with over 1500 different sentences for himself, most resulting in his immediate execution and or imprisonment at one time or another. It was laughable really to think he could live a somewhat normal life, he should have geassed everyone into forgetting who he was and live his life as a hermit of some sort. Maybe he could have journeyed with C.C. At least live his life with some sort of company. Despite the woman's attitude, she was bearable company. He was on his next scenario when the door to his containment cell opened up and the guard motioned for him to come out. Lelouch did so and stood once again on the podium, to be judged by the leaders of the world.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, as the spokesman of this preceding it is my duty to announce your sentence, do you accept this?"

"Yes."

"Very well, now we have taken into account everything that has been stated, you started off as a Prince to the throne and then a resident of Japan to which you aided in their war effort for freedom against the 98th rule of Britannia. You then started the 99th Rule of Britannia as Lelouch Vi Britannia who was murdered. Your crimes are as follows... Failure to rule accordingly, Oppression of those you ruled, The needless execution of criminals, and Violation of the rights and freedoms of the people. You have other crimes under your name however, these crimes cannot be taken into consideration due your status and the position you held as a ruler of a populous. As per the law mandates, your immediate execution is to be carried out if, you are found guilty of these laws. Do you accept the terms and conditions?"

"I accept the terms and conditions." Lelouch replied and the man unfolded an envelope.

"For Failing to Rule Accordingly, you Lelouch Lamperouge are found... innocent at majority vote, you ruled according to what you thought was right and took the necessary precautions to stop those who acted against you."

"Continue then please." Lelouch said somewhat relieved although he did not show it.

"The Crime of Oppression of the People... under the laws of Britannia you are found not guilty. In the clause it is stated during wartime and/or rebellion all power is given to the Emperor and he is to do all he can to suppress those against Britannia as agreed upon by the council of the 3rd Emperor of Britannia and his council."

Lelouch was surprised that the court took in the laws of Britannia as part of their decision as far as he was concerned he was being charged against the world not just Britannia.

"For the Needless Execution of Criminals, had they been carried out you would have been found guilty however due to Zero's interference you are instead dropped of the charges as the other rebellions were killed during battle."

Lelouch nodded, the court was being rather lenient and Lelouch wondered if someone was pulling the strings somewhere else to allow him to get off so easily. He calculated the odds of this happening at just a 2. He waited for a moment as the final verdict was read.

"Violation of the Rights and Freedoms of the People, you Lelouch Lamperouge are found... guilty."

Lelouch made no movement, he knew something was up and the man before him was smiling.

"Upon your ascension to the throne of Britannia you have forced your views and opinions onto the populous; you then took over the world and brought upon it all the laws of Britannia with it. Those who openly spoke out against you were silenced and the opinions of others had been tossed aside as though you did not care what they thought. The court is to carry out your immediate execution and without relocation."

Lelouch remained emotionless despite the reading, he watched as the man picked up the gun that Lelouch had laid before him and smiled.

"Any last requests?"

"What would you like to hear?" Lelouch responded and the man just shook his head.

"Truthfully, your cries for forgiveness but a Demon doesn't feel remorse for what he's done." The man replied and was about to pull the trigger when someone spoke up.

"I believe that the orders for his execution were acquitted do to not having the absolute vote count."

"Excuse me?" the man asked turning to Princess Cornelia.

"As stated by the clauses of the United Federation of Nations, in light of someone's execution unless all 192 countries agree to the punishment Execution is no longer an option. I have the tally of votes here and according to them, Empress Nunnally, Prime Minister Ohgi and Empress Tianzi as well as six others voted for no on execution"

"It matters not, that makes 184 countries against 8 Princess this mans execution is most certain."

"No, the fact that three of these votes represent nearly 40 of the total world populous means that you don't even have a majority 50 vote now."

"What!?"

"Britannia do to its size has the largest populous but agreed to join on the basis that it only be given a sway of 30 voting power. China, being the next in line has a voting power of 15 and with Japan, having 2 voting power that brings the total up to 47. With the other six countries having between .3 and .8 the total support for votes against his execution comes to 50.6 vs. 49.4 in favor of no."

The man before Cornelia clenched his fist in anger; he assumed that Britannia was excluded from the vote because they were biased in the proceedings. Having China supporting them was also a problem.

"So because they say he doesn't deserve death means their entire country speaks the same way?"

"Absolutely."

All eyes were on Lelouch now as he smiled before the man who wanted so badly to shoot him. He figured the man had a personal vendetta against him for things that done in the past but it mattered not to him, he was to drunk on his power to remain in the position given to him.

"It is as I said, Democracy is a fickle thing; the elected leader represents his/her people as a whole even if they don't all agree with the decision made by the leader because they represent the majority they can pass laws without question."

"Don't preach to me about democracy I know how it works." The man roared out pointing the gun back at Lelouch.

"Then it has worked against you this time. Everyone does get a voice as you say, but it is the voice of he who leads as apposed to individual voice of the people." Lelouch stated calmly.

"Your lucky Mr. Lamperouge death is only going to come slowly for you."

"Then shoot me."

Cornelia's eyes widened, as she looked straight into Lelouch's left eye, he had removed the contact that covered his sigil and ordered the man to shoot him. She may have been looking but his Geass had already affected her, there wasn't anything for her to fear from it.

"Fine, if you wish to die that badly!" The man shouted pulling the trigger once letting out a sounding echo of fire as the bullet launched from the single shot pistol into Lelouch's chest. The court erupted into panic as blood splashed from Lelouch's mouth shock and surprised on his face either that or he was a really good actor but Cornelia knew despite the fact he was immortal, Lelouch must have been in an immense amount of pain.

"Call a doctor immediately and get that gun out of his hands!" Cornelia shouted running over to Lelouch's body.

"What... what happened?" The man asked looking around frantically forgetting everything that happened while under Geass.

"You Mr. Soresi are charged with attempted murder and under arrest." An armed officer stated and grabbed the man cuffing him as he screamed in his defense.

"I didn't... I mean no he... he order... HE TOLD ME TO!"

He was ignored as the rest of the court frantically pulled themselves together. The paramedics came in soon after to tend to Lelouch, each one of them hiding their faces as they carried the boy away on a stretcher. One looked up at Cornelia smiling a bit before he got into the truck and drove off towards the hospital, at least that's what everyone thought.

* * *

**Ashford Academy**

**Student Council Office**

"So let me get this straight, Lelouch was once known as the 'exiled prince' being sent to Japan after his mother's assassination and kept himself hidden after Britannia took over Japan only to start a massive rebellion leading to him taking over the Britannia throne and his inevitable supposed death?"

"Pretty much."

"Ya."

"Well it's a little more complicated than that but you have the uneducated summary."

"Reminds me of a certain Knight."

The student council room had been closed off from the rest of the school as Rivalz was told an extremely dubbed down version of whom Lelouch was and why he supposedly died. They did not mention Geass, his immortality or anything dealing with him being Zero only that he was a part of the Black Knights in one of their higher chain of commands.

"Wait if you were in the Black Knights, then you must have been with Kallen." Rivalz said and turned to her for answers.

"I didn't even know he was a part of the Black Knights." Kallen defended trying to sound convincing.

"Of course you didn't, I was part of strategy and information and my contacts with other members was minimal at best, I never took part in the operations just served as an observer when they took place. They only need one genius in the Knights and Zero had that covered." Lelouch explained as Rivalz sighed.

"Man everything gets so complicated, as soon as school starts I get the surprise of Kallen back in attendance with a sister no less though I honestly still don't see the resemblance, then the announcement of Lady Kaguya attending the institution and Anya approaches me not even a week later with interest in joining the student council. Now you're back from the dead and claiming to be someone completely different but in reality the two of you are really the same person trying to keep a low profile and live a normal life when the rest of the world hates your guts." Rivalz breathed out and everyone present just stared at him slightly until Kaguya let out a laugh.

"Your friend is funny Lelouch this is going to be a much better experience than I originally thought."

"Well now that story time is over, we need to have a celebration for the Vice Presidents return, in fact we haven't had a celebration since Milly's 'Love Hat' festival and I think we're due for one." Rivalz stated happily and Lelouch just grimaced.

"No, no crazy psychotic festival, I've put up with that woman's plans to maim me for three years and even when I was working with the Black Knights I never escaped" Lelouch said expressing his very unwillingness to become the target of any of the schools clubs onslaughts.

"Well I don't think I could think of anything that insane Lelouch, Milly always had that special talent of hers." Rivalz joked.

"Hmm she did, I remember when I first met all of you she had the entire school chasing Arthur because she thought the cat was running away from Lelouch." Kallen stated and Rivalz laughed.

"I remembered that day, oh and remember when she tied him down and dressed him up as a cat?" Rivalz said with a laugh.

"That was good, and Lelouch also passed off as a girl pretty well." Kallen replied remembering the day they all dressed up as the opposite sex.

"Yes that was hilarious, if I didn't know any better Lelouch I would have thought you to be a woman indeed." Rivalz said giving Lelouch a pat on the back who was currently smiling at the memories himself.

"Who is this Milly person?" Kaguya asked and all eyes turned to her.

"She's an awesome…." Rivalz started.

"…hilarious…" Kallen interrupted.

"…strange…" Anya added only knowing the woman for a short while.

"…insane woman who was hell bent on making my school life miserable." Lelouch finished having nothing but tiring bad memories of the blonde-haired woman.

"Really, she made your life miserable then what did I do?" C.C. whispered loud enough that only Lelouch and Kallen caught it.

"Well despite making your life miserable she knew how to throw a party." Rivalz said with a smile.

"Yes its to bad I couldn't meet her, she sounds like a very interesting person." Kaguya thought aloud and Rivals smiled.

"I think this calls for a reunion." Rivalz said and Lelouch shot him a glare.

"Absolutely not, if you haven't noticed despite me being alive there are two members who are no longer able to join in the reunion." Lelouch said and Rivalz suddenly deflated.

"Ya, Shirley and Suzaku."

There a short pause of silence as the two names came up. Although Lelouch, C.C. and possibly Kallen knew where Suzaku was Rivalz still thought the man was dead. Moreover, Shirley, there was still lingering regret for what happened to her. Lelouch did not mean to bring them up but he knew it would come up eventually, better to get it out of the way now rather than later. Lelouch let out a sigh and decided to make it up to Rivalz despite the amount of trouble it would cause him.

"Call up Milly if you still have her number, I know how to get a hold of Nina and maybe we can have that reunion although getting my sister to join us will be a bit of a problem."

"Sister?"

'_Shit.' _Lelouch thought realizing his mistake, Rivalz still had his memories suppressed by his fathers Geass meaning he did not remember Nunnally.

"Sorry, I meant Rolo he… he was in Pendragon at the time of the F.L.I.E.J.A. bombing, he didn't make it." Lelouch quickly supplemented and Rivalz frowned.

"So that's what happened to him."

"Yes." Lelouch confirmed, as he had to add more lies to the table.

"Well I suppose then will have a reunion/commemoration for them." Rivalz stated and Lelouch smiled.

"Yes, that seems perfect maybe it won't be so bad after all."

"Master Lamperouge."

Everyone turned to the door of the student council to find Sayoko standing there with a smile on her facing announcing that it was time for Lelouch to leave. Sighing Lelouch nodded his head and looked over to the rest of the council.

"It seems I'm on a curfew." He joked and Sayoko responded.

"Actually I'm picking you up early because we need to get you situated with where you'll be staying, Anya you are to come back to as Jeremiah needs your help in training him."

"Right, well guess this means I'll be going."

"Wait… you two are living together?" Rivalz asked in surprised.

"It was my choice; Jeremiah was once under my command so it is only natural that he offer me his home."

"Orangee-Jeremiah is the same guy who served under you no way!" Rivalz said in surprise while Kallen scoffed at his surprise.

"Even I knew that Rivalz, geese you need to be more aware of the things around you if you plan to be the Student Council President." She chastised then turned her attention to Lelouch who was already out making his way out of the room.

"I guess will plan tomorrow as it seems I have other duties to attend to." Lelouch suggested and soon disappeared with Anya and Sayoko.

Kallen stood there miffed about not getting a chance to talk with him and a little saddened but her mind was soon diverted to Rivalz who quickly shouted something about shopping and his mother and ran out of the room in a hurry leaving herself, C.C. and Kaguya in the room.

"So what do you plan on doing now Kallen?" Kaguya asked in a tone to cheerful for Kallen.

"Going home and…"

"Contemplating life because her prince charming has returned." C.C. teased.

"Nobody asked you Pizza Girl!" Kallen shouted and Kaguya giggled.

"Oh you have a crush on him?" Kaguya asked.

"NO!" Kallen shouted in horror.

"Liar." C.C. mumbled earning her a glare and the slight showing of her Geass.

"I'll hurt you if you don't shut up." Kallen hissed and C.C. just laughed.

"Oh you could try but It'll just prove to be a waste of energy on your part." C.C. challenged and Kallen just clenched her hands to her sides refraining from lashing out at the green haired woman who had been teasing her non-stop.

After the reintroduction between Lelouch and Rivalz, the group had to go back to their respected classes for the afternoon. Lelouch was only in her 3rd period class and all through forth period she had to listen to C.C. whisper comments to her and twice she had to resort to drawing maiming death pictures of C.C. to calm herself down. It had become common between the two of them since Lelouch's death, Kallen had C.C. around to talk to and mumble about her various problems, a similar experience C.C. had with Lelouch. The fact that Kallen did not register half the stuff that came out of her mouth gave C.C. a variety of ammo for jabs at Kallen and unlike Lelouch; she was quick to anger. Where it would take at least a full day worth of jabs to get a reaction out of Lelouch, it would only take at least three jabs to set off Kallen. It was comical for the immortal, she took every opportunity she could get; add in the questions of the innocent, oblivious Kaguya, and Kallen was right now wishing to be at home locked in her room.

"Nothing wrong with admitting you have a crush, I still think of him as my hubby sometimes when I remember everything he's done for us." Kaguya stated and Kallen shot her a slight glare but it only lasted an instant as Kaguya's smiling face met her fierce gaze.

"Oh jealousy is it." C.C. asked and Kallen instantly turned away.

"I'm leaving." She stated and walked out of the room rather than face the oncoming onslaught of teasing and idiocy.

C.C. chuckled a bit as Kaguya gave a lopsided grin before turning to the green haired witch that she had commonly talked with.

"So did you know about him being alive?" Kaguya asked adopting her more serious side now that the fun and games were over.

"I suppose." C.C. answered never lifting her head to Kaguya's gaze.

"I take that as a yes; I know you're the one who gifted him with his unique abilities so if you knew him to be alive then why did you stay with Kallen?"

"Because, I felt I had to." C.C. replied drifting on the memories of the broken red head in the church that was far different from what she had remembered.

"She was devastated by his betrayal conflicted and yet attempted to kill him. She was also the second one of the Black Knights to realize what he was planning despite it being far to late to do anything about it."

"Oh she found out before it happened?" C.C. asked and Kaguya nodded.

"As soon as Zero appeared she realized what was happening, she screamed, she shouted anything to try and stop it. Then after she just disappeared from the scene and nobody knew where she went."

"She came to me."

"You I find that funny considering the history between the two of you." Kaguya stated remembering the year between the time of Zero's capture and his rescue.

"That was nothing, you should see us now." C.C. said with a smile.

"I can imagine, anyways my escort is here do you want a ride home?"

"I can manage."

Kaguya nodded and made her way out of the room as C.C. turned her head back out the window looking at the sky.

"3 months… why did it take so long for him to regain consciousness?"

**Orangee- Orange Farm**

**6:00pm Dinner Time.**

Crowded around the table were the nine of the people staying at the farm. The table was set up and the food was laid out yet not a single person moved. Jeremiah sat at the head being the owner of the establishment looked at what was before him in complete and utter horror. Lloyd, Rakshata and Nina did not even bother to look and instead had their eyes closed waiting. Xingu and Anya were quiet but scared as the thought of what might happen to the sole that moved first. Cecile was sitting there smiling awaiting everyone to move first. Ohgi, Viletta and Tamaki who while not living there (Xingu praised the world that Tamaki was not the Japanese representative as he so proclaimed upon arrival, he was just invited to tag along by Ohgi) were invited to stay for dinner. Sayoko was off to the side standing there awaiting for a specific someone to show up, at least that was her excuse.

Lelouch was the only one not present; upon arriving to the Farm, he was immediately set to work despite his protests and statements that he was ill fit to do manual labor. Jeremiah apologized but stated that if he was to live there he was to do his share of the work, no questions asked. Anya took the poor boy under her wing and worked the unfit genius to his near death. Being immortal had its disadvantages. They were waiting for him now as he had yet to return from wherever it was he was at most likely his bed considering the look on his face as he entered the house at 5:00pm.

"Should we go get him?" Xingu asked eyes still closed.

"I'll get him; he must still be tired from his sudden placement in the working world." Cecile said as a slight joke as she stood up and left the dinning room.

The second she left everyone present except Ohgi, Viletta and Tamaki gave each other harsh glares. Lloyd had been the first one to speak.

"I didn't let her do it." He said with his hands raised in the air.

"I'm inclined to agree with you there, you've known her the longest so you would know the consequences of it." Rakshata said.

"So what do we do not like we can say 'we aren't hungry' then order a pizza." Jeremiah said.

"We could let Lelouch test it for us." Nina recommended getting most of the occupants a nod in agreement.

"I'm confused what's wrong with the food?" Tamaki asked and everyone looked at him while Lloyd spoke.

"If you value you life, you will not eat what is in front of you."

Viletta paled while Ohgi just stared at the food in front of him. He was about to comment on it when Cecile walked in with Lelouch who looked better dead than he was now.

"Poor boy was completely out of it." Cecile said while Lelouch took a seat and started picking out the food that he wanted to eat.

Everyone watched as the boy made no discrimination of what was available and eventually had a sizable meal in front of him. What he did next shocked everyone as he looked at the food for a second before commenting on it.

"Did someone decide to try there hand at making a new recipe?" He asked and the table went deathly still at Lelouch comment.

"Oh that would be me; I wanted to see what kind of combination I could come up with using the oranges in the farm." Cecile answered.

"Did you at least taste your own cooking?" Lelouch asked now getting his barring straight staring at the strange food before him.

"I did, it isn't that bad really I still can't figure out why no one else had tried any of it." Cecile stated looking around the table to notice everyone avoiding her gaze.

"Hmm, well if it hasn't killed you yet." Lelouch mumbled before take a bite of the strange mix of rice, orange jam and soy sauce.

The table watched in shock as Lelouch continued to chew the food and swallow. Xingu could not believe he ate it, Lloyd could not believe he ate it and survived despite being immortal. Cecile only smiled in appreciation as Lelouch hesitated before taking another bite.

"Cecile, don't take offense to this but every Saturday you're going to cook dinner."

Lloyd was going to protest that his liver would be dead in a month as Cecile agreed when Lelouch added in his final assessment.

"However you are also going to be learning the finer arts of cooking with me, as it stands I don't think the rest of the table can even choke down half of what is on the table." Lelouch stated and the entire table was quiet.

They could here a train passing by that was over a mile away that was how quiet the room became. Lelouch however made no note of it and continued to eat what was in front of him despite his comment. Cecile's eyes were wide with shock at Lelouch's comment and Lloyd, Rakshata and Nina were all slowly moving back from the table fearing the wild animal Lelouch might have released.

"Oh, is I really that bad?" Cecile asked and Lelouch laughed.

"Horrible, who taught you how to cook?" He asked in a creepy polite manner.

"I had to teach myself actually, and if it's so horrible why are you still eating?" Cecile asked.

"I guess I would say to be polite." Lelouch answered finishing off his plate, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep to regain the energy I lost from today."

Lelouch left the dining room and Anya looked slightly confused as he left.

"He worked barely for an hour he can't be that tired." She whispered while the rest of the table looked at the food in wonder.

"Well if he can eat it so can I." Tamaki declared and started to select the dishes he deemed suitable for his tastes.

"Well if the rest of you are willing go and eat, otherwise you can order out." Cecile commented and Lloyd, Rakshata and an unwilling Nina immediately stood up and departed the table.

Xingu contemplated on the offer, but eventually resigned his fate being to proper to let the food got to waste and started eating himself. Jeremiah did the same while Sayoko took the seat previously occupied by Lelouch and selected her meal as well. Anya was oblivious as she had already been eating by the time Lelouch left and Viletta being harassed by the young child in her womb started selecting even odder combinations of food to Ohgi's utter horror. He turned to ask Tamaki how the food tasted when he noticed the space was empty.

"Tamaki?" Ohgi asked.

"Oh he's praying to the porcelain god." Sayoko muttered and Ohgi abruptly left the table to join the three scientists awaiting there take out dish.

* * *

**Shinjuku Apartment Q-1**

**8:00pm**

Ms. Kozuki came home rather early from work that night having been given a break by her boss for doing well despite the bad business. It was a nice treat to come home and have a little time to talk with her daughter who always seemed to be rushing out of the house or sleeping by the time she normally cam home from work.

Upon entering the household however she could tell something was wrong. Call it mothers intuition she already sensed today was a very different day. The fact that Kallen's bag had been sprawled out along the hallway was enough to point her to her daughters room, never mind the open pizza box which obviously belonged to a rather messy houseguest who never seemed to have money but always seemed to buy pizza.

Coming up to Kallen's room she knocked on the door as a polite gesture when Kallen's voice told her it was okay to enter.

"Kallen honey, are you alright?" Ms. Kozuki asked peeking in from the door.

"I've been better." Kallen replied, Ms. Kozuki noticed the photo album in Kallen's lap, and her mother smiled.

"Remembering the days you were fighting for freedom again?" Ms Kozuki asked as she walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Actually, I wasn't." Kallen said with a smile.

"Oh really, well then what's with the photo album?" Ms. Kozuki asked and looked down to the page Kallen was at to notice the pictures on the page were much like the one picture she had on her bill board.

"Just thinking actually."

"Thinking about it again?"

Kallen nodded as Ms. Kozuki sighed. Her daughter had told her about the Black Knights and their leader Zero. She also told her the truth behind Zero and everything that had happened from his abrupt leaving during the first battle of Tokyo to the Black Knights turning against him. It was shortly after Kallen had gotten her out of prison and the girl called C.C. was staying at the home that she learned of it, but she also learned of the underlying tones behind her daughter's words. She could see her daughter regretted abandoning him despite her oath to protect him and the fact that something more existed there for her and possibly for him as well.

"I found out today that he survived." Kallen said suddenly and Ms. Kozuki almost fell off the bed in surprise, not many survive being run through with a sword that big.

"He's alive, but then how?" Ms. Kozuki asked.

"I don't know, I never got to ask him but it is him I know it's him." Kallen said with a smile.

"What do you plan to do?"

Kallen stayed silent for a moment, the question being one that circled in her brain constantly and forced her to consider the fact that she may have another chance. Another chance to protect him when she could not.

"I… I don't know." Kallen admitted.

"Alright then, what do you want to do?" Ms. Kozuki asked this being a much easier question to answer.

Kallen looked at her mother and smiled.

* * *

**Ashford Academy**

**The Following Day**

Lelouch was sleeping in class, to everyone who remembered him it was normal, for the teacher it was deplorable. Being the newest teacher in the institute, she was never informed of the schools prodigy never mind the fact he was practically the former Emperor Dictator although they could not prove it. She had been discussing the relativity of energy to mass when she caught the boy's head down pleasantly ignoring her lecture. She quickly shot out a piece of chalk that bounced off the boys head, as if it had been repelled from some unseen force.

"Mr. Lamperouge the royal family isn't paying your way through this institution to sleep." She said as Lelouch lifted his head looking rather annoyed at the Teacher.

"And may I ask why I should bother listening to something outdated?" Lelouch recognizing the formula on the bored as nothing more than a history lesson.

"Outdated it may be you still have a research project on it." The teacher replied.

"A research project I suppose I can't just tell you what I already know can I?" Lelouch asked and the rest of the classed snickered as the Teacher growled in dissatisfaction.

"No in fact you can't since you'll be partnered with…"

"Sorry I'm late!"

The class turned their heads to the entrance of the room to find Kallen standing in the doorway looking like she just ran from her house. In fact, she did run from her house thanks to C.C. playing one of her cruel jokes and setting her alarm clock back an hour and a half. Said green haired woman was sitting in the class beside Lelouch looking innocently at Kallen who was giving the woman a death glare that would kill another man.

"Well since you're late you can have the same punishment as the smart ass; Kallen Kozuki congratulations you and Mr. Lamperouge are researching my lesson instead of getting a lecture on it, I'd like it first thing tomorrow morning thank you."

Kallen could only gape at the teachers announcement while Lelouch muttered something unintelligible and resumed his much needed sleep. Waking up at 5:00am to tend to oranges was not in his daily schedule.

"Okay pop quiz!" The teacher announced getting a rather loud complaint from the entire class.

* * *

**Student Council Office**

**After School**

"So you and Kallen have to finish a project on the relationship of mass and energy by tomorrow?" Rivalz asked.

"Yes we do, and Anya tell them where I'll be at so they don't worry." Lelouch said to the pink haired girl who only nodded withholding the fact that Lelouch would get a double work load if he did decide to go to Kallen's to finish the project.

"Kaguya its nothing stop asking."

Kallen's voice came loud and clear from the hallway and soon the red haired girl walked into the office with Kaguya in tow, the young girl asking an insane amount of questions at an impossible rate to follow. Kallen locked eyes with Lelouch for just a moment and headed straight for him.

"So are they speaking another language?" Rivalz asked and Lelouch nodded.

"As far as I can tell although I'm not paying attention in the slightest."

"Enough, stop with the questions, Lelouch we're leaving now!" Kallen stated grabbing the black haired boy by the arm and dragging him out of the room faster than Lelouch could even start to walk. They were nearly thirty feet from the office when Kaguya poked her head out and shouted at them.

"Don't stay up to late and remember to use…" Her mouth was quickly covered by Rivalz, who could not believe the young woman's proclamations upon Kallen and Lelouch leaving.

Lelouch looked slightly confused by the situation while Kallen kept muttering along the lines of 'crazy Japanese noble princess'. He decided to ignore whatever conversation went on between the two and followed Kallen to the elevator.

"So how did you convince them to let you come to Ashford?" Kallen asked as soon as the elevators doors were closed.

"I didn't use Geass if that's what you're asking." Lelouch replied.

"So they just let you go?" Kallen retorted and Lelouch nodded.

"No, it took me a few days to fully convince them that I wanted to go to Ashford and then another three weeks for a court session and sentence." Lelouch answered.

"So why Ashford?"

"It's a place I feel comfortable in and it also has people I can trust surrounding it."

"People you can trust… some how I doubt that."

"Oh and why would you doubt that?"

"If you trusted us, you would have told us what you were up to."

"Would you have believed me, would you have allowed me to carry out my plans had you known them Kallen?" Lelouch asked and Kallen shook her head.

"There was a better way than what you did Lelouch."

"There wasn't, I weighed all the options and the path I chose had the best possible outcome."

"How is that the best outcome!?"

"In turning the world against me I allowed them to forget their hatred for each other and instead focus it on me, I allowed for them to unite under a common goal and in my death bring about a world I wanted to build."

"Shut up!" Kallen shouted and lashed out at Lelouch knocking him against the wall with a nice imprint of Kallen's fist on the side of his face.

"Guess I deserved that at least." Lelouch said moving his jaw slightly hoping it still worked.

"It was okay for you to die like that! You left everyone who cared about you wondering if everything you were doing was a selfish goal, Nunnally, Rivalz, I think even C.C was saddened by your course of action and that's saying something." Kallen shouted pressing the stop button on the elevator.

"It was necessary." Lelouch replied standing up.

"It was necessary!?" Kallen yelled making Lelouch cringe slightly, " What were you thinking anyways; what does you dying have to do with the goals you set out to accomplish; why would even want to die in the first place; wasn't your original plan to build a world were both you and Nunnally can live peacefully together."

"Plans change as do the ones who build them, does it matter its over and done with…Owe." Lelouch rubbed his cheek this time Kallen sure was being violent all of a sudden.

"It matters to me!"

"You?" Lelouch asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"Is there a reason we are having this conversation now?" Lelouch asked trying to avoid the question when Kallen punched him in the stomach.

"Don't change the subject and we are having this discussion because it's isolated, with no cameras and we have the time now."

"I guess that's reasonable." Lelouch replied trying to get his breath back, honestly he preferred it when she was in the bunny outfit holding a gun to him that this. At least it didn't hurt as much.

"Answer me Lelouch, why did you lie to me, why did you abandon me… why…why…" At this Kallen broke down dropping to her knees slightly while clutching Lelouch's jacket, she hated being like this but the emotions she kept bottled up during the day yesterday and throughout the night were to much despite confiding in her mother, "Why didn't you let me protect you?"

Lelouch looked down at Kallen contemplating what he should tell her. He had not expected her to cry, yell maybe get slightly emotional, but cry that was something he had not seen her do. He bent down to Kallen who was still waiting for her answer.

"Kallen…"

"What?" She asked looking up to his eyes.

"I wanted you to live Kallen, that's why." Lelouch answered and gave her a reassuring smile.

Kallen took in the words as he said them, he said them once before, when she asked the question the first time, but the meaning was so vague. Even now, she could not understand them only that he knew something else that she did not.

"I would have lived, we both would have lived." Kallen replied and Lelouch smiled.

"Kallen, I would have died either way and you would have been branded a traitor." Lelouch said pushing the button to the first floor, "We would have both ended up dead."

"You don't know that." Kallen whispered and Lelouch nodded.

"Your right, I didn't but I wasn't going to risk losing anyone anymore." Lelouch said as the doors opened and he strode out of the elevator as calm as he could be.

"Lelouch, wait!"

"Hmm…" Lelouch turned around to catch Kallen running up beside him.

"I… want to say sorry."

"Sorry?" Lelouch repeated slightly confused.

"For hitting you, I let my emotions get the better of me." Kallen explained.

"It's fine Kallen."

"Come on, knowing C.C. she's at home ordering more Pizza." Kallen said changing her mood so suddenly that Lelouch had to do a double take at her running ahead of him.

"And what makes you think that I'm able to keep up with you?" Lelouch asked continuing at he moderate pace.

"Well you did manage to stay ahead of me yesterday." Kallen replied.

"Only until you decided to cheat." Lelouch countered.

"I cheated, wasn't it you who commanded a student to take my pocket knife?" Kallen asked.

"Well knowing you I'd end up with another metal object running through my body." Lelouch said with a smirk and Kallen frowned.

"That's not funny Lelouch."

"I never said it to be funny, although you're Geass is interesting."

"So you do know I have it." Kallen sighed stopping on the sidewalk as Lelouch walked past her.

"The Power of Contingent Occurrence a Geass that relies on its user to react on their instinct rather than think interesting."

Kallen's eyes widened in surprise as Lelouch had deduced her Geass's power after only seeing them once.

"How did you…"

"I've been around several types of Geass Kallen, figuring them is only a matter of time and the fact that you seemed to appear in roughly 75 of the places I had moved to states that its slightly luck based."

"It's actually more complicated than that but you seem to have deduced my Geass pretty well."

"Almost, I know that you need no eye contact or immediate contact with the person to use it but you also require yourself to be within a specific distance for your Geass to work."

"Correct." Kallen stated and then activated her Geass behind Lelouch and began to trace him without his knowledge.

"Its area affective then, you can track multiple personas but are able to concentrate on specific persons to judge where they would probably go, or react to given situations. Am I close?" Lelouch asked and Kallen nodded.

"Well its true that I do sense multiple persons within the area and I can quickly deduce their actions with a given probability of 50 add that to my already incredible sense of instinct and that reaction time is nearly 95 faster than if I was normally to react. However to track someone specifically I need a few minutes of concentration."

"I see, then that would be do to your tactical knowledge."

"Hugh?"

"Its simple now I know how your Geass works, because you rely on instinct and reactive instances it would only make sense that your Geass fares better during a reactive situation involving multiple persons however your tactical abilities are seriously lacking."

"How would you know Mr. High and Mighty?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or are you being stupid?" Lelouch asked and Kallen realized that Lelouch had commanded her for nearly two years and even fought against her and she growled out some obscenities. Lelouch laughed and gave her a smirk before moving on.

"Because your tactical ability is lacking it actually takes you more time to assess a targets intentions if the target isn't attacking you out right. The longer you spend thinking about it the more accurate your assessment will be."

Kallen was both amazed and pissed that Lelouch had been able to figure out her Geass in less than 24 hours after witnessing it. It took her an entire week to figure it out after useing it for nearly 3 hours a day. She was pissed as well because the edge she thought she had over him just became an equal footing again.

"So you know how it works, doesn't mean you'll escape from me every time now." Kallen stated.

"You talk as if you plan on chasing me forever." Lelouch replied and Kallen smirked.

'_Not again Lelouch, you won't run from me again.'_ She told herself and shook her head.

"Somebody would need a lot of time on their hands to chase you around."

"I'm sure they would." Lelouch replied smiling at the unknown irony of the comment as the two continued to head in the direction of Kallen's home.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

**Pendragon, Britannia Imperial Capital**

**Royal Palace, Empress Chambers.**

Nunnally had just received word from her brother after he left over a week ago. She was excited to what Lelouch had to say since she was unable to contact him unless it was an emergency. Opening the letter, she unfolded to look over the neat handwriting he brother possessed and smiled as she attempted to read it.

"D...Dear Nunnally… How is…ev…every….evvererythingu…"

"Having trouble Empress?"

Nunnally turned around to see her brother Schneizel coming in to check up on her. Zero had matters to discuss with Cornelia so Schneizel was left to cater to the Empress needs should she require it. Upon acquiring her eyesight back, Nunnally was happy to look at the different styles of writing the world had to offer, but the problem was learn to read the different words. So use to brail she still had difficulty adapting to the change in life style but was attempting to do so as quickly as possible.

"Oh Schneizel I just received a letter from Lelouch."

"Really how is he?" Schneizel asked and Nunnally frowned.

"I don't know, I'm still having trouble reading the letter, his handwriting as neat as it is makes it difficult for me to read."

"Well give it hear, I'll help you this time considering I'm curious as to how Lelouch is doing myself."

"You don't… you don't hate Lelouch do you Schneizel?" Nunnally asked as Schneizel took the letter from her.

"Nunnally…"

"Please don't lie to me; I felt betrayed when I learned that you lied to me about Pendragon."

Schneizel sighed after that incident; things for him really began to change. He didn't know why but he had a sense that something was different but if he were to be given the offer of returning to the way he was, he's reject it and continue to follow his little sisters rule.

"Nunnally, I don't hate Lelouch as much as resent what he did, his methods may have brought about a lasting peace but they also caused many problems."

"Your talking abut the rising powers of the Central countries looking for more say in the ruling of the UFN."

Schneizel nodded surprised she knew of the conflicts within the newly created faction.

"Yes, despite Britannia being an honorary member many are feeling that we still hold to much power and it was strengthened after Lelouch's court date."

"They want to make it so that each country has equal say despite populace."

"Yes, and in doing that it may cause more harm then good as the smaller countries would ban together and do what's best for them then for the world."

"I see then could you read the letter?" Nunnally asked.

"Certainly your Highness.

_Dear Nunnally,_

_I finally have some time to write to you after arriving. The adjustments have been minor although I believe half the school wishes to maim me in some gruesome way it is starting to feel more like before, with the female population seeking me out as some sort of object. Anyways I've returned to the student council and have mended some of the ties that I broke off by becoming Emperor although it still isn't as strong as before, we are managing. In fact Rivalz and I have just won our first Chess match, convincing him took a while and I am not to sure it was worth it in the end. Kallen says high by the way as does C.C. To my surprise, they are living together with Kallen's mother who is a very pleasant person and an adept chess player._

_Speaking of which, could you tell Schneizel to invest in an online chess match, it seems I'm bored playing everyone or attempting to as they are starting to decline my challenges. Xingu accepts every now and then and has managed to beat me once but then again I'm still up by seven and Lloyd and Rakshata have given up seeing as they have devoted most of their time in building a program hell bent on beating me with science._

_Jeremiah asked how you are fairing being Empress and says if you need anything to give him a call and he would answer immediately. Sayoko sends her regards as well. We are also holding a festival in commemoration of the students who have passed away during the conflicts, it was somewhat of a combination of Rivalz and my idea and all previous members of the school are allowed to attend and seeing as you were an honorary member at one point you are also invited._

_I have to go, Jeremiah requires my assistance in the fields, and I swear when I finally get out of here that I will forever ban oranges in my household._

_Your loving Brother_

_Lelouch Lamperouge._

Seems he is doing well."

"Yes and the upcoming festival sounds like a wonderful idea." Nunnally said with a smile.

"Do you want to go?" Schneizel asked and Nunnally suddenly saddened.

"I do, but my duties as Empress require me to be here in case…"

"That won't be a problem; we can give Cornelia some of the responsibilities for a few days and make a trip there to help in the celebrations." Schneizel said and Nunnally nodded.

"That would be wonderful."

"What would be wonderful?"

The two occupants in the room looked over to see Zero enter the room looking, like Zero as his face was always hidden under the mask.

"Zero make some arrangements in the schedule, we are going to Ashford Academy in the coming month." Nunnally stated and Zero nodded.

"As you wish, you'll be coming as well won't you Schneizel?" Zero asked.

"Yes he will; Lelouch seems to be bored playing everyone at the Orange Farm." Nunnally said with a giggle and Zero sighed.

"I'll inform Cornelia, another favor for that woman to add to my list already." Zero muttered as he exited the room leaving Nunnally and Schneizel with questioning looks on their faces.

* * *

**Shinjuku Apartments, Complex Q-1**

"This is all wrong."

"Then help me fix it."

"I would be trying to help you fix it but your so stubborn and just won't listen."

"Then do it yourself."

"You asked for my help."

"The help me."

"I am!"

Kallen had recently failed her physics test and the teacher required her to get a tutor to help her for the next test. Instead of hiring help, Kallen had managed to worm her way into Lelouch schedule and get him to tutor her instead resulting in the boy degrading her every time she made a mistake ultimately leading into an argument such as this one.

"You are not helping me Lelouch, you stating I've done something wrong."

"I've shown you multiple times how to do the equation."

"You've shown me gibberish."

"Fine look, here…"

Lelouch slowly explained the process again, this time going through it as he would if he was tutoring a child. Kallen watched intently as the numbers, letters began to add up, and she soon realized that what she was doing was so simple that Lelouch doing physical exercises seemed harder.

"I'm an idiot."

"Well we agree on something then."

"Lelouch…" Kallen growled out as he closed his books already finished with his homework, "What your done?"

"Yes, its not hard."

"But you slept throughout the class how can you even be finished already?"

"Because I am, and your answers wrong again." He stated standing up to stretch only to have Kallen slam her hands on the desk.

"THAT'S IT I'M TIRED OF YOU POINTING OUT MY ANSWERS ARE WRONG!"

"Some would consider that helpful, I know Rivalz did."

"Rivalz is an idiot."

"At least he passed the test." Lelouch stated only to hear Kallen scream in rage.

"Your infuriating, if it isn't C.C. it's you, did you like absorb her abilities to be a total pain in the ass when Zero stabbed you!"

"Must come with the experience of dying."

"You didn't die."

"Felt like it, that 's wrong to."

Kallen looked down at the page to find Lelouch was right again, she made another mistake and being the stubborn one she was, she quickly erased it to fix the problem. Sitting down seething she finally decided to give Lelouch the good news she had heard from Rivalz earlier in the day.

"Millay's coming to the festival."

Lelouch tensed in horror. If Milly came and was anything like she had been before then she would quickly forgive him and make his life a living hell as payback. He played it cool though and replied naturally.

"Is she now?" Lelouch asked and Kallen nodded.

"Yep, Millay said something about the good days and a new idea for your return to the school."

"Does she even hold that much power in the school anymore?" Lelouch asked.

"No, but she does have Rivalz wrapped around her finger." Kallen stated and Lelouch nodded.

"I know… and that's wrong to."

"WHAT?" Kallen looked down to her latest question and answered realizing he was right again, giving into her anger and with Lelouch's back turned she finally vented. Slamming her text book closed she picked it up with her Geass activated just as Lelouch turned around only to hurl it at him with such speed that Lelouch face was still smiling as it slammed into his face. Coupled with the fact that Ms. Kozuki had opened the door because of the yelling and the house erupted into a minor fiscal.

* * *

**1 hour later…**

"You could have pitched it normally." Lelouch motioned having a large bandage covering his now bruised nose and ego.

"You deserved it and you know it." Kallen said venomously.

After venting herself, Kallen was immediately scolded by her mother, her ear still red from the amount of force her mother applied without ripping it off. Had Lelouch been conscious for the sight he would have laughed but a 6 lbs textbook to the face made sure he was out cold.

"I'm sorry about Kallen, she still has a slight anger management problem." Ms Kozuki said bringing out a cup of tea.

"Its not a problem." Kallen spat.

"So would you like to play a game of chess than?" Ms. Kozuki asked ignoring her daughters comment and Lelouch smiled.

"Chess sounds like a good idea, but are you sure you won't mind losing again?" Lelouch asked as Ms. Kozuki smiled.

"Your far more challenging than my daughter and C.C. is to lazy to even move the pieces."

"I noticed." Lelouch replied and looked over to the table were Cheese-kun was lying about and C.C. latest order of Pizza was.

* * *

**25 min later…**

"Well you win again, although taking your queen was rather satisfying." Ms. Kozuki stated with a smile.

"I suppose, but even with the strongest piece I still managed to come out on top and even retrieving my queen." Lelouch said with a smile.

"Yes, you do value that piece, I think even more so than your own King considering how recklessly you use him in battle.

"A King cannot lead if he cowers behind his men."

"Oh and you are such a prime example." Kallen scoffed and Lelouch shot her a playful glare.

"And you can do better?" Ms. Kozuki asked and Kallen stood to the challenge.

"I could wipe the floor with him without even trying."

"Well then I'll leave you to your match, I have dinner to cook and a ladies mess to clean up, I do wonder where she goes though sometimes." Ms. Kozuki stated and left the room leaving Kallen starring down Lelouch as if to say I can win.

"So Q-1, you want to rebel?"

"I'm the King in this operation Lelouch just get ready to pack you bags." Kallen replied and activated her Geass making Lelouch smirk.

"I wouldn't do that."

"We'll see what I should and shouldn't do." Kallen replied knowing this trick to work on her own mother. By using Geass, she could eventually figure out her mother's strategy after a few moves and win. Lelouch however kept a grin on his face and Kallen being white made the first move.

"So it begins…" Lelouch said and made his move, followed by Kallen's quick reflexes of moving her pieces about.

They were silent for a long time as Lelouch moved his pieces watching Kallen move her own. He was observing her noticing that she was twitching slightly as he made changes to his strategy and then he realized the weakness of her Geass, it was small and unnoticeable but one that he was willing to exploit and turned his full concentration on the game wanting to test his theory. He made quick movements as Kallen countered them and then smiled.

"I figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Kallen asked just as she was flooded with images from Lelouch's mind from her Geass being activated, in almost an instant Lelouch had deduced over 500 different strategies and moves causing Kallen to overload herself and drop to the ground in pain.

"Lelouch…" She whispered as the chess bored was knocked over from the sudden assault.

Lelouch reacted quickly grabbing Kallen and looking at her. As she had tears in her eyes and ceased any thoughts running through his mind.

"Kallen turn it off now." Was all he said and thought and Kallen did so collapsing from the exertion for only a few moments before waking up staring at the ceiling and Lelouch bandaged face.

"What… what happened."

"Kallen what do you think your Geass's weakness is?" Lelouch asked and Kallen answered immediately.

"Its reliance on probability."

"No its not the weakness, its reliance on probability is a strength no matter how weird that sounds; no I just discovered its weakness and its effects on you."

"It wasn't that?"

"Kallen, Geass weaknesses make the user have to limit the use of their Geass and or suffer because of them. Rolo's stopped his heart which means he both suffered and had to limit its uses, mine was good for one instant unless worded properly so I could only use it sparingly and Mao someone who was obsessed with C.C. had his Geass drive him insane."

"So Geass does have its bad sides." Kallen muttered attempting to sit up.

"Yes, yours has the potential to kill you, I didn't realize it until you knocked the chess bored over."

"I see…"

"You are fed the information from ones brain to react accordingly however in doing so you have the potential to learn to much causing you to overload the brain, like a computer network path. When you have to react to the situation, your brain is reacting to every possible situation confusing your body and causing you to get a severe headache and or migraine. Kallen don't rely on your Geass and use it sparingly now that the risks of using it are fully known to you." Lelouch cautioned and Kallen nodded.

"Okay Lelouch."

"Oh did Kallen loose?"

The two teens looked over to Ms. Kozuki who had entered the room looking surprised at the chess bored knocked over and Kallen and Lelouch on the floor.

"She lost horribly." Lelouch answered and gave a smile.

"Typical, she's all about brute force taking things out as soon as possible." Ms. Kozuki stated and returned to the kitchen as Kallen glared at Lelouch.

"I would have won!"

"No." Lelouch replied and Kallen kicked him away demanding a rematch to which Lelouch nodded to and put in the rule of no Geass.

* * *

**Preview Step 3**

"So Kallen's Geass works on you?"

"It would seem so, but according to you it shouldn't."

"Hmm, perhaps it has to do with the same reasons you have Geass with the code perhaps you've managed to evolve beyond both Code and Geass."

* * *

"How do you plan to stop me Zero, I mean seriously your surrounded from all sides with no way of Escape."

"You have too much confidence in yourself."

"I believe the same goes for you."

* * *

"Lelouch we have another challenge!"

"Ho who is it this time?"

"Challenge, Lelouch your not skipping class again are you?"

"No of course not, I'm just using my time in a more efficient manner."

"LELOUCH!"

* * *

"HELLO ASHFORD ACADAMY ARE YOU READY TO HAVE SOME FUN!?"

"I'm leaving before this becomes a hazard to my health."

"Today's event; Slave for Day!"

"Umm Milly I'm supposed to…"

"Oh sit down and relax let me have some fun..." Milly said and clipped a collar to Rivalz neck and smiled.

* * *

Well there is Step 2. Unedited slightly of course. I had a rough time doing this chapter, and it was not the 13,700-word count. Anyways on to some Explanations.

Kallen's Geass…

The Power of Contingent Occurrence.

**Contingent**

1: likely but not certain to happen :possible

2: not logically necessary ; _especially_ :empirical

3 a: happening by chance or unforeseen causes b: subject to chance or unseen effects :unpredictable c: intended for use in circumstances not completely foreseen

4: dependent on or conditioned by something else; _payment is contingent on fulfillment of certain conditions_

**5********:**** not necessitated ********:**** determined by free choice**

The bolded sentence is the meaning I'm using. Kallen's Geass is more of her own choice. She is able to read the information from someone through their mind or multiple people and able to react according to that information. Concentrating on a single mind allows her to figure out where that person may be going or planning while if she is making split second decisions like a fight, she can react far beyond her capabilities.

To give you an idea, think of her fighting in the original Guren MK-II but with the reaction speed of the S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Extremities type. It gives her a definite advantage in fights.


	4. Lamperouge vs Ashford

**Code Geass: Lelouch the Rebellion**

**Immortal Penance**

So time for an explanation, well I probably have a few pissed off readers, some readers who forgot about me and others who are probably skipping this and reading the story now. Most of the blame goes to work the rest to reviewer x-EliteAssissin-x who had won my little fan art contest from Step 1. I was not lying about that she gets fan art and it is huge. A full poster at 16x24 Featuring Lelouch and Schneizel locked in a chess match to the death. I've only finished the pencil part which has taken me the better part of my time and now must color it completely. I might do the coloring in Photoshop if I can find a big enough scanner but for now I have to leave it until I can figure out how I want to color it.

Anyways today's chapter was hard to write since it uses mostly poor humor while minor plot is revealed. Consider this a waste of space if anything.

**Step 3: Lamperouge vs. Ashford**

**Pendragon, Britannia Imperial Palace**

**3 days after the court.**

Lelouch's eyes snapped open the second he sensed another in the room with him. Darting his eyes in a panicked manner he finally rested them on the form of Schneizel who was reading an old history book, this one dating back to the times of the Egyptian reign and inevitable downfall. Deciding it would be easier sleeping he closed his eyes but Schneizel's voice interrupted him.

"You need not bother hiding the fact your awake little brother."

Lelouch scowled having been caught by Schneizel, again he might add. His older brother always had the uncanny ability to sense when Lelouch was aware even when they were young. Schneizel could always tell Lelouch was listening or ignoring him and perhaps it had to do with the fact that they were very similar in mindset.

"Tchh, still reading away on ancient wars and kingdoms?" Lelouch asked not directly looking at Schneizel.

"Yes, I find the tactics used in the primitive times to be rather effective and hope to find one involving knightmares one day."

"It didn't help you in your last battle." Lelouch muttered but Schneizel just smiled.

"You've surpassed me then I suppose, but one battle doesn't determine the outcome of war." Schneizel said and pulled out a chess board from his pocket.

"You still carry that thing around?" Lelouch asked and eyes the hand crafted fold out chess board.

The chess board Schneizel held before Lelouch was one of the few memories he treasured from his past, even more so than the old memories of his mother however tainted they turned out to be in the end. Lelouch had seen Schneizel with it one day and asked his older brother what it was for; being slightly kinder back in the day Schneizel calmly explained what Chess was and the basics of the game stating that every member of the house of Britannia was to learn the rules and play the game to the best of their abilities. Lelouch had been immediately fixed upon the game and being a genius already had put his entire being into beating every member of the family starting with Clovis who visited frequently.

"I carry it around everywhere I go as a reminder of the fun times." Schneizel supplemented and opened the board laying the pieces out taking the side of white while Lelouch took black.

_Lelouch had soon defeated Cornelia to a match, something very few could do and once again challenged Schneizel being the only one left in the family besides his father that he had yet to beat. His father had told him that he may only be challenged if he was able to best every member of the house and Lelouch was determined to do so._

"I didn't think you considered those days fun." Lelouch replied and took his place across from his brother.

_The match against Lelouch had been the most challenging match he had ever played in; his little brother was only seven and was able to calculate complex strategies and moves incorporating all his pieces into the equation. But there was a reason Schneizel was the best in the palace only behind the Emperor who he had yet to challenge._

"_You are very good Lelouch."_

"_I'm going to win and then when I do father will have no choice but to challenge me." Lelouch said as he moved his next piece to take Schneizel's queen._

"_I believe you will, but Lelouch how can you challenge our father when you can't even challenges me?"_

"_Hugh?"_

Lelouch moved his next piece taking the bishop and putting Schneizel in check.

"You were the one who taught me that the King should be the one to lead his forces." Lelouch said in a soft tone.

"I remember that day; you were so confused that you made mistake after mistake." Schneizel said moving the queen to block.

"I did, the concept of the King being the strongest piece eluded me when I was young." Lelouch said and moved a pawn forward trapping the queen in its place.

"_You see Lelouch, the queen as powerful as it may be, hold nothing to the king." Schneizel said and forgot his own queen and instead moved his king._

"_What are you doing, you'll loose!" Lelouch cried out and Schneizel smiled._

"_Then you'll be able to challenge the Emperor."_

"And now you see its importance, you value its power however limited it may be." Schneizel said and swiftly took out the queen with his rook.

"But you could care less if the King is taken." Lelouch said and moved his knight into striking position.

"_I declare check!" Lelouch cheered as he moved his King to block Schneizel's_

"_Possibly… but what if I did this?" Schneizel moved his King in a position where only Lelouch's King could take it but would be taken in the process._

"_That's an illegal move!"_

"_Is it now, tell me if you were to take my King then my rook would take yours leaving two armies without a ruler who's to say who won and who lost?"_

"_Well…"_

"Neither side would win; both armies would collapse and end up killing each other." Lelouch said removing the second bishop.

"Your right the armies would collapse leaving the pawns to pick up the pieces I'd like my queen back." Schneizel said moving a pawn to the end of the board and Lelouch cursed, as it was a move directly into check.

"_You have lost Lelouch."_

"_How…"_

"_Your hesitation, you weren't willing to sacrifice yourself to achieve your goals. If you can't sacrifice yourself than those who follow you can't be expected to do the same."_

"_I want a rematch!"_

"_Later, one game for now is enough for you to learn and reflect."_

"Checkmate Lelouch."

"Damn and I can't take your King in any way."

"You still have much to learn it seems."

Lelouch looked over to Schneizel who was now packing the board away in a calm manner. Having lost Lelouch was now searching through his thoughts and memories to try and figure out where he went wrong when he realized that he did nothing wrong. Schneizel hadn't been attempting win he had been stalling to by his pawns time to become stronger. That was new to Lelouch as he never knew anyone to rely on their pawns experience to benefit in battle.

"Life is about learning I guess." Lelouch whispered a smile on his face despite losing.

"If you understand that then you'll surpass me in the coming years." Schneizel said and stood to leave the room.

"Are you happy with the way things are?" Lelouch asked out loud halting Schneizel in his tracks.

"I am loyal to Zero Lelouch, what do you think?" Schneizel answered and walked out of the room leaving Lelouch with a feeling in chest that was rather familiar.

* * *

Cornelia was walking down the hall rather unhappily considering everything that had occurred in the past three days. Fabricating the lies to cover her younger brother's sudden revival was bothersome and without alibi it was become even more troublesome. Had Kururugi Suzaku survived then he could support Lelouch but his body hadn't been recovered and what remained of the Lancelot was smoldering ash. Add to it that someone had tried to kill him added to the mountains of paperwork and conditions upon his release into the world.

"He had to use Geass." Cornelia thought shaking her head.

"Well it is his to use so I would assume he would have used it before the trial was over."

Cornelia looked to see Schneizel walking towards her looking slightly happier than he normally was. It was creepy and sent a shiver down her spine as Schneizel stopped in front of her.

"So is he up yet?" Cornelia asked.

"He is, but I wouldn't kill him just yet." Schneizel answered.

"Kill him, like I could it just means I don't have to use any restraints on my self when I beat him into unconsciousness."

"Cornelia, calm yourself it was someone we were planning to get rid of anyways."

"Despite the fact the man was a nuisance and hated by his own country does not give Lelouch the right to mind control him into a death sentence."

"So that was his punishment?" Schneizel asked.

"Yes, despite everything they deemed him unsafe and he's to be executed in the coming days."

"Then I'll fix it just relax and have a talk with your little brother, it might do you some good." Schneizel

Cornelia looked at Schneizel for a moment wondering if the man before her really was her brother. In the past three months, he was kinder and more open to the views of others despite keeping his higher then thou attitude. Before he was cold and direct making you feel small and insignificant despite sounding sincere.

"You've changed Schneizel."

"Does it bother you?" Schneizel asked and Cornelia smiled.

"No, I like it don't change from it." Cornelia replied and hurried off to Lelouch's room leaving Schneizel with an odd expression on his face.

"Don't change…" He said to himself and walked without a destination in mind.

* * *

"You are an idiot."

"Some say I'm a genius."

"Then why did you use Geass?"

"I was shot if that's any consolation."

"You are lucky it wasn't a head shot or else I'd have a hard time explaining how you survived the bullet wound." Cornelia muttered.

"I survived getting run through with a 5 foot long sword how hard can surviving a bullet wound to the head be?" Lelouch asked as a joke and Cornelia shot him a glare that would melt a lesser man.

"Enough out of you; sign these papers now or I'll kill you again to relieve stress." Cornelia said throwing down a stack of papers to which Lelouch just gawked at.

"And what are these?" He asked not taking the risk of angering his volatile sibling.

"One for every country within the UFN, they are the terms to your settlement in Japan."

"Terms?" Lelouch questioned and began reading the list.

_Terms…_

_Cannot leave the nation under any circumstances_

_Must have accompanying person on them at all times_

_Cannot have any influential possession in any national government_

_Must contribute to the community in which he/she will be living on a daily basis_

…

The list went on, some ranging on the ridicules to the unlikely. Lelouch speechless as he read the list finally found where he had to sign. Quickly jotting his signature he looked at Cornelia with a smile.

"So Geass is still an option for me then?" Lelouch asked and Cornelia frowned.

"Nobody knows about Geass and I intend to keep it that way." Cornelia stated harshly.

"Nobody, but if nobody knew then how do you know, how does Nunnally, Zero, Schneizel, Ohgi, Viletta…"

"Shut-up and stop being a smart ass or I will kill you again." Cornelia threatened.

"Fine, here are your signed papers now can I leave this room?" Lelouch asked handing the stack of documents to the Princess.

"Thank you and no you are stuck in the room, or rather this wing of the palace until we have made the necessary arrangements with Ashford Academy."

"And how long will that take?" Lelouch asked.

"About 2 weeks."

"A reasonable wait, so who will accompany me?"

"We will be discussing that today."

"I take it I won't be present."

"Lloyd, Rakshata and Nina will be keeping you company."

Lelouch looked indifferent but Cornelia gave him a sadistic smile and exited the room. Nina wasn't bad but Lloyd and Rakshata could be an annoyance after only a few short hours.

* * *

**The Order of Black Nights**

**Secondary Meeting Room, Pendragon**

"So despite the fact that our mighty immortal turned the court in his favor by Geassing the courts elected voice what do we do with him?" Zero asked standing beside Nunnally calmly.

"He should be punished for that, lock him away for 25 years maybe it will teach him some discipline." Tohdo voiced upset with the decisions Lelouch had made.

"Although I don't agree with his methods, we've been monitoring Mr. Soresi since his coming into office and we were planning to have him removed, Lelouch might have done us a favor." Schneizel put forth and Ohgi spoke up.

"It doesn't matter, he interfered with his own trial and I don't agree with it I believe he should be disciplined for his actions." Ohgi stated.

"He basically shot himself, what do we charge him with attempted suicide?" Xingu asked calmly.

"He's immortal, suicide isn't possible for him." Tohdo stated.

"Okay then self mutilation, all I'm saying is he already paid the price for his actions, despite him surviving getting shot hurts." Xingu replied.

"And since when do you take his side?" Tohdo spat.

"Since the Tianzi made her declaration and forgave him for his actions."

"Blind Loyalty will lead you to your downfall."

"It's not blind, the Tianzi is young but caring; everyone deserves second chances."

"My decision stands." Tohdo muttered and leaned back waiting for everyone else to speak.

"Well then you are standing on the side that's already lost Tohdo, Lelouch has been given his second chance by the world leaders so make due with it." Cornelia declared and laid out a copy of the documents signed by Lelouch.

Tohdo frowned at the declaration and then looked at Cornelia with distaste, "And what if he Geassed you?"

"He already has during the first battle of Tokyo and as we now know he can only use his abilities on someone once."

"Fine do what you will but I don't agree with any of this."

Tohdo remained quiet letting everyone else make the mistakes, he was not going to be responsible for any of it should Lelouch turn on all of them.

"Xingu since this is China's idea I would have to say that a representative from China become Lelouch's primary caretaker." Schneizel explained reading over a few requirements for Lelouch's placement in Japan.

"Yes, we've already decided that and I will be the one to follow Lelouch." Xingu replied earning a few surprised looks.

"You, but in your health and your duty to the Tianzi…" Cornelia asked only to be cut off in mid sentence by Xingu.

"It was the Tianzi's idea; although I am the Tianzi's primary influence she wants to learn things on her own as well and told me that as long as I was around she would evidently end up relying on me. As for my health well…" Xingu quieted after that unable to voice out the answer.

"Anyways, while Xingu has taken on the job as Lelouch's primary charge we also need a personal body guard." Schneizel stated changing the subject and giving Xingu the benefit.

"Yes and I've already chosen the candidate, please enter." Zero said and the office doors opened to reveal Sayoko Schinozaki.

"Sayoko-san!" Nunnally said in surprise and the woman in question smiled back at her.

"It is good to see you again your highness."

"Zero, Sayoko?" Cornelia asked wanting answers considering the woman was a prisoner.

"Yes, despite her actions in the past Lady Sayoko is eternally loyal to Lelouch and will not have any trouble being in proximity of him." Zero explained.

"So you're saying that her record has been… disposed of?" Tohdo asked.

"No, she retains her record and like Lelouch will be atoning for her crimes." Zero explained.

"Umm… can I ask what Sayoko-san did to be imprisoned in the first place?" Nunnally asked confused as she didn't know her previous caretaker was in a dungeon to begin with.

"Sorry Nunnally, but due to her Loyalties to Lelouch the previous Emperor we had to imprison her for her crimes granted it wasn't for life but she would have been released in a year or two." Schneizel explained.

"Why wasn't I informed?" Nunnally asked.

"That would be my fault you're Highness," Sayoko replied bowing respectfully, "I requested imprisonment without your knowledge because I failed to realize what Lelouch was planning."

"Code of the Knight, although why didn't Jeremiah know?" Schneizel asked curious as to the two who claimed themselves knights of the 99th Emperor.

"Jeremiah knew, Lelouch told me the basics but left out his sui… death." Sayoko responded.

"Well no matter you are back on active duty and will be moved to Japan as Lelouch personal body guard. You will report to either Xingu or Prime Minister Ohgi if something goes wrong."

"That is acceptable." Sayoko said and took a seat to listen to the rest of the proceedings.

"Now we know Japan has chosen Lady Kaguya as their representative and she has already been enrolled as a student of Ashford Academy, we are also sending Lloyd, Rakshata and Nina along with them…"

"Why would we send three Knightmare Scientists?" Ohgi asked.

"Simple, they've been monitoring Lelouch for 3 months now and have no problems with him. Lloyd, Nina and Cecile have also served under him without any question."

"What I'm worried about is if Lelouch decides to use them and build an army of Knightmares." Ohgi stated.

"With three people, maybe to design them but with much of the Knightmare factories being shut down and only those in select areas remaining active as to deal with terrorist threats it really doesn't pose a problem. We won't have to worry about Lelouch becoming a super power again." Schneizel explained letting Ohgi's fears come to rest.

"Well is that everything?" Cornelia asked and Zero shook his head.

"Unfortunately no, there are still some who disagree with the ruling on Lelouch and have begun to openly protest threatening to reveal the cover up should their demands not be met." He explained.

"What demands?" Schneizel asked and Zero tilted his head slightly as if to frown although no one could see it.

"They want more power within the court so this won't happen again. They each request a total of 2% voting power taking away from Britannia and China respectively." Zero explained.

"And so begins the political wars," Schneizel sighed but had a smile on his face, "despite being at peace there will always be a conflict of interest especially with those in power."

"We can't give them the voting power they request, it could upset the balance." Cornelia stated.

"Well can we compromise with them?" Nunnally asked.

"We can, but if we do compromise with them, more countries will become involved and evidently it will lead to more than political conflicts no we need to deal with this differently." Tohdo stated and Ohgi turned to him with a questioning glance.

"Do you suggest we silence them?" Ohgi asked to which Tohdo only nodded his face stoic and uncaring.

"Out of the question, we are not the ones to govern the world." Nunnally shouted appalled by the idea.

"Well I have to agree with General Tohdo, despite not being the best idea we need to make a point that those in power do not abuse it." Cornelia said.

"I don't like the idea either, is there another way?" Ohgi asked.

"A few but it would involve careful negotiations and manipulation." Tohdo said and Schneizel only nodded in agreement.

"What if we used Lelouch's Geass?" Xingu asked and everyone turned to him silently.

"Did you just…" Ohgi started but cut off from Zero.

"Out of the question, I condone the use of Geass on anyone it is a power that creates evil." Zero stated but Xingu explained himself.

"If we do manage to use Lelouch's Geass we can effectively silence the opposition without resorting to violent means."

"No, I agree with Zero no Geass." Cornelia spat.

"I second that." Schneizel said his Geass requiring him to agree with Zero although he rather liked the idea in the back of his mind.

"It was a suggestion, I don't like the idea any better but it does give us an option." Xingu stated.

"An option but a risk, I'll go with Zero and Schneizel no Geass." Tohdo said and the group was back to square one.

"What are their demands besides the obvious increase in power?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes I did say they had demands, besides that they want to hold the rights to Knightmare factories and construction as well as military presence." Zero explained.

"Sounds to me like they want to start a war." Tohdo commented.

"It does, we'll have to settle this quick, exposing the cover up could be detrimental to the power of the UFN and may split the world's power once more." Schneizel said.

"Correct, we'll have to negotiate with them." Cornelia stated with Nunnally agreeing.

"Yes, we want peace then negotiation is our only option."

Just as everyone was agreeing Zero stood from his chair and walked out of the room receiving questioning glances from everyone in the room. He didn't acknowledge them despite them calling his name loud enough for them to hear but motioned for Sayoko to follow.

"Where is he going?" Tohdo asked.

"He didn't say anything to me, but it must be important." Nunnally replied confused as everyone else.

"It doesn't matter, let Zero do what he needs to we need to discuss what to do in the next few days to ensure nothing happens." Schneizel said turning the discussion back to the threatening countries within the UFN.

* * *

Zero and Sayoko walked into Cornelia's private wing where Lelouch was being held. He knew what had to be done, but he needed an alibi to do it and the only way it was going to be done is if Lelouch would help him.

"Agh Zero, you're here it seems and Ms. Shinozaki you were released from your holding I take it." Lloyd said coming out of his own room.

"Yes, is Lelouch awake?" Zero asked and Lloyd nodded.

"He's currently playing a game of Chess with Rakshata."

"Good, agh Cecile nice to see you." Zero said noticing the young assistant exit her own quarters.

"Zero what a surprise isn't there a meeting going on here and Sayoko you're out!" Cecile said happily walking up to the young woman and giving her a hug.

During the time in the holding cell and briefly before the final battle Sayoko and Cecile had gotten along rather well together. Cecile considered her a friend even though Sayoko was somewhat hesitant in the exchanges.

"It is nice to see you two Ms. Croomy."

"Call me Cecile, Ms. Croomy sounds old." Sayoko said with a laugh.

"Ladies if you will follow me." Zero stated and began to head towards Lelouch's room with Lloyd beside him.

They walked into the room just as the match was decided and Rakshata was looking slightly pissed her eye twitching every few seconds. Lelouch had a grin to his look and Nina was off to the side making notes.

"Again!" Rakshata demanded and only got a laugh out of Lelouch.

"So you'd like to lose again?" Lelouch asked.

"You are cheating; it isn't possible to be this good." Rakshata declared.

"You are just predictable." Lelouch replied and Rakshata moved to strangle him.

"Excuse me?"

She stopped in mid lunge and turned her head to see Zero, Lloyd, Cecile and Sayoko standing at the entrance wearing curious glances. Rakshata immediately sat back down and crossed her arms preferring to put than explain herself.

"Well now Zero what a surprise." Lelouch said with a smile that was far too creepy to be polite.

"Lelouch we have a problem." Zero said and immediately his face became serious.

"What's going on?" He asked and everyone in the room except for Sayoko suddenly had a chill run down their spines, the way these two were talking suggested they were going to do something dangerous.

"Some representatives of the UFN are opposing the decision made. They are using it as an excuse to increase their own power and to give them access to Knightmare technology that we are trying to subdue." Zero explained.

"I take it they are trying to negotiate with them?" Lelouch asked and Zero nodded making Lelouch scowl.

"Damn it, even with everything there are still those who seek greater power." Lelouch hissed and Lloyd immediately answered.

"Such is human nature, despite your attempts to bring peace it will never come to be."

Lelouch heaved a sigh, he knew that but he was hoping it would be at least many years down the road before those in power became corrupt enough to try and start rebellion. He looked at Zero and nodded.

"Alright then." Zero replied and unclasped the helmet taking it off.

Most of the occupants in the room knew who was Zero. The only one who was truly surprised was Rakshata not being a part of the 99th Emperors Rule.

"You… your Zero!" She dead panned starring at Kururugi Suzaku.

"Yes."

"But you died, well you supposedly died then you forfeited the match to the Guren?" Rakshata asked.

"Yes it was part of the plan that I die during the battle and then become Zero, Lloyd and Cecile purposely gave the Lancelot three energy wings in order to give the idea that the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. was more advanced." Suzaku explained.

"You… then everything was a plot even the faking of your own death." Rakshata asked turning to Lelouch.

"Actually that was a surprise for me, I didn't know that I was given the code in order to carry on in my life, I wonder if he did it to curse my existence or he believed that I could truly change the world." Lelouch answered vaguely mentioning his father although only Suzaku knew of it.

"So why are you hear Suzaku?" Nina asked and Suzaku turned to them all.

"I need to take care of some things, but not as Zero."

"So I am to be your scapegoat then?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, you will act as the role of Zero for a few days in order to give me the time I need to complete my objective."

"You are going to kill those that are causing an uprising." Lelouch deduced and the silence that preceded the statement was enough to tell him the truth.

"I gave up my happiness for the world just as you did, and now I must fulfill your wish and make sure this world remains at peace." Suzaku replied as the four scientists wondered why they were allowed to hear this.

"Alright, I'll take up the mantle of Zero for now, but make sure you are back in a few days time Sayoko you will act in my place while this operation commences." Lelouch stated and Sayoko nodded.

"Not to be a downer or anything, but who's going to take her place while we conduct this little operation?" Rakshata asked.

"I'm supposed to be leaving tonight, I'll 'board' the plane that is to take me to Japan so I can scout out the area as per my job requires." Sayoko explained and ended that problem.

"So I take it we're not supposed to know this?" Cecile asked watching as Lelouch and Suzaku exchanged outfits.

"No I need you four for something else entirely." Suzaku said as Lelouch quickly left the room with Sayoko following.

"Oh and what is it?" Lloyd asked and Suzaku sighed unable to believe he was doing this.

* * *

**1 week later…**

Portraying Zero again was just easy as he remembered. Lelouch had walked into the meeting after leaving Suzaku to explain his own plans and no one thought differently. They asked him what was wrong and he quickly explained about Sayoko being moved to Japan to scout out the area which they accepted without any notion. The days that followed were simple enough and consisted of paper work and a few meetings with contractors and various diplomats concerning Lelouch. Sayoko played her part well despite losing a few chess matches to Schneizel when he came to visit she didn't seem to display any suspicion.

It was now the 10th day of his temporary placement and Nunnally had received a threatening letter from the representatives to meet at a vacant warehouse. Zero had decided to go alone as Nunnally had come down with a cold. Schneizel had asked to go himself but Lelouch told him to take care of Nunnally and he would speak with the men himself. Entering the warehouse he was greeted to 25 odd glares and realized that the men before him were obviously unhappy.

"What are you doing here Zero, we asked for the Empress." One of them shouted.

"Unfortunately the Empress is ill and unable to attend; I will act as her replacement." Lelouch replied.

"Bah fine have you agreed to our demands?" Another asked.

"It is my understanding that as members of the UFN you have no power to issue forth demands."

"To bad for you then, we request our demands be met or do you plan on letting us announce Lelouch Vi Brit… I mean Lelouch Lamperouge survival and cover up?"

"I don't believe you heard me, I told you that you do not have the power to issue forth demands, if you continue to make threats I will take hostile action." Zero replied his position remaining motionless yet commanding.

"Hostile action, Zero you are surrounded by 25 men and…" The man snapped his fingers and instantly several armed guards rushed in with weapons pointed at him.

Zero remained still and unmoving; Lelouch himself was not even afraid and starred at the men who had now openly threatened him. If he had no other choice, he would command them all to die. The man who had ordered for the guards smiled at Lelouch and presented himself.

"My name is Desislav Kendrick and I represent this collective as an opposition to the UFN's ruling and demand the immediate execution of Lelouch Lamperouge for his crimes against the world."

"As I recall, the vote was in favor of him being sentenced to… lesser actions." Zero replied.

"Unfortunately, and it is because of the power and inequality of the nations that allowed for his escape." Desislav replied.

"Then it is also true that the countries all of you represent don't even equal a quarter of the total population within the UFN, the fact that you demand such equal footing means you'll continue until you have control over the UFN."

"You are smart, just like they say you are." Desislav said smiling.

"And you are naive, unfit to rule, caring only for your own political career."

"I care for my people, but I shouldn't sacrifice myself to make them happy."

"Then you don't care for your people at all, a leader needs to put everything before him in order to truly care."

"And what about you, did you make sacrifices because the way I see it all you did was kill a man to achieve your position."

"It wasn't a man I killed, it was myself." Zero replied anger evident in his voice.

"Oh are you saying you are the Demon King then?"

"No, the day I killed the demon King was the same day I gave up my right to live as who I was born; I sacrificed my own happiness and life to live as Zero the Bringer of Justice."

"I don't believe you; I believe you did it to justify your place within the world, to gain power."

"Then you are a fool." Zero said and pressed a button under his cape which initiated a silent alarm.

"I'd say the same to you. Now I have the agreement that you can sign meeting our demands and then we will leave and speak no more of this." Desislav said pushing forward the paper and a pen.

"I'm not signing that, I don't have the right or the power to offer you what you want."

"I know, but we've already gotten others to sign."

"In a more peaceful manner I suppose." Zero replied sarcastically.

Desislav smiled and entered into a starring contest with Zero. Despite not being able to see his eyes Desislav knew Zero was afraid, he knew that Zero would sign just like everyone else. He knew absolutely nothing about Zero.

"I suppose I should tell you that you're under arrest." Zero said suddenly causing Desislav to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Me under arrest, if you haven't noticed you are in no position to make any statements."

"I won't sign this, and what you are planning stops here."

"Oh and how do you plan to stop me, in case you haven't noticed you're surrounded?" Desislav asked.

"You are far too overconfident in yourself." Zero stated.

"I'd say the same goes for you." And as the words left his mouth he snapped his fingers and the guards with the guns immediately opened fire.

It wasn't even a nanosecond after that when the side wall completely blew apart and the smoke and dust masked the entire room. The guards stopped as a silent figure dropped from behind them a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck and a white and pink outfit that did not at all hide her presence. The first went down causing the others to turn in panic as the second one fell shortly after.

"Shit, everyone leave and call in Plan B." Desislav said making his way to the back doors.

"Yes Sir." One of the men stated and quickly pulled out a phone making a call, "We've been compromised, send it in."

Meanwhile Zero braced himself for the onslaught of bullets, but was surprised to see a large figure in front of him. It looked familiar even with the smoke clouding his vision and after clearing a bit he recognized the model before him as the Lancelot… or something similar to it.

"So this is what you were planning." Zero said and the machine opened up to reveal a second Zero in the cockpit.

"Despite the time it took to build it's only at 25% capacity."

"I'll be making my way back to the chambers, since Sayoko is here it is obvious that I'm currently missing."

"We have it covered but Cecile is waiting for you out back to take you directly to East Wing which is closest to the private wing where you reside."

"Alright, be careful." Lelouch said and quickly moved through the whole in the wall as Suzaku jumped back into his Knightmare prepared to finish off the rest of the fleeing men when something fell from the ceiling causing the building to crumble.

"Sayoko leave now!" Suzaku shouted and the woman instantly disappeared through the smoking debris as the newest opponent came into view.

It was a Knightmare frame and an unknown model at that. It looked like an Akutsuki model except that it had duel antenna but the body was more inclined to the Vincent proto type having a sitting cockpit opposed to the bike type cockpit used by the Black Knights. On each arm appeared to be a duel barrel machine gun and Slash Harkens under the palms. The chest was mounted with another four Harkens, there was a strange glowing orb on either shoulder, and Suzaku realized that it might be Hadron Cannons. If this machine was anything like he thought it was, his Knightmare wasn't even going to scratch it at its current level.

"Unidentified Knightmare stand down or be killed." A voice resounded and Suzaku snarled.

"No, you have violated the laws of the UFN, your all under arrest by the name of the Empress Nunnally vi Britannia."

"The Empress eh… throw your life away then." Came the reply and the machine launched itself forward firing off both its Harkon from its wrists and tying them around the Lancelot's waist.

"Damn it, it's not responsive enough." Suzaku growled out as he took a direct hit to the chest from the other Knightmare and was knocked through the wall.

The Knightmare quick followed and Suzaku tried to move the machine to block the incoming attacks but it was only operating at 25% capacity, sluggish and unresponsive it was hit by round of bullets before being impacted by four slash harkons and thrown against a building.

"So are you done yet?" The pilot of the unknown Knightmare asked having Suzaku pinned against a building.

"…" Suzaku didn't reply instead rushed his opponent in a suicide strike, he pushed forward launching the right fist which was caught easily by the other pilot and was pulled forward as the frame lost its balance heading straight into the sharpened edges of the fingers.

"This is it for you, I hope you enjoy the afterlife!"

"Tell me about when I get there." Suzaku replied and ejected from his machine after pressing a small red button under his seat.

"What… NOOOO!"

The Knightmare were engulfed in a massive explosion courtesy of an unstable Yugdrassil Drive purposely fitted into the machine for suicide. Suzaku's cockpit landed roughly 200 meters from the combat area and was soon contacted b y reinforcements.

"Lancelot, it's Avalon what's your status?"

"Lancelot here, status is red I think… I blew up both machines though I'm unsure of the other machines condition despite the explosions size."

"Okay I'm sending a pick up and don't try anything until we arrive."

"Okay, Lancelot out."

* * *

"Lelouch over here!"

Lelouch turned to see Cecile waving her hand, he quickly picked up his own pace before anyone noticed him. As he arrived Cecile's eyes suddenly deflated.

"Cecile what… damn."

Behind the vehicle was a man with a pistol pointing at Cecil's back. She had a downcast look but it was also showing fear from the situation. Lelouch recognized the man as Desislav and a few of his men also came out of hiding.

"Well now Zero, care to change your mind?" Desislav asked smiling.

"No." Lelouch replied and Desislav frowned in annoyance.

"Excuse me but I believe myself to be in control of this situation."

"Control, the only control you have is how you die; you clearly made your intentions known when you requested our presence here." Lelouch stated.

"What are you talking about?" Desislav asked.

"Simple my friend, you aren't a representative of a country and you easily made yourself known when you made the demands so bluntly." Lelouch began, "My first clue about who you were was the threat statements, you had noted several aspects which were irrelevant to the case I won't get into them to avoid confusion on your end."

"SHUT UP!" Desislav yelled pushing the gun further into Cecil's back causing her to stiffen in fear.

"Second, you requested use and access to Knightmare plans and factories after the fact that all countries voted on disbanding the machines except for those with military super power such as the Black Knights, China, Britannia, Japan and a few other countries which once comprised of the European union. Third mistake was this location, out of the way and enclosed you obviously said 'Hey I'm going to kill you after this come and get me.' Instead of following through like a proper diplomat should which leads me to suspect that you and the others around you are not at all part of a government."

"So you figured it out, but I'm not telling you much if you know everything."

"So you are not the one pulling the strings." Lelouch stated and Desislav smiled.

"I think you've questioned us enough, say farewell Zero."

Lelouch smiled and opened up the side of his helmet revealing his eyes for the entire group to see. Cecile closed her eyes and turned away as Desislav made to fire at Zero and Lelouch shouted out a single command.

"DIE!"

"Yes, Zero!" all the men stated and took their guns to their heads and pulled the trigger.

Cecile screamed at the sounds of 12 pistols going off. She opened her eyes a bit and found herself starring at the blankness of Desislav lifeless face starring back. She jumped in surprise colliding with Lelouch who held her steady albeit off balance himself.

"You… you…"

"It was them or us and although I would have survived you would not." Lelouch said and Cecile nodded before moving to the driver's side of the car.

"T…thank you Lelouch." Cecile said as she turned on the ignition.

"You're welcome Cecile, now I believe I'm missing." He said with a smirk trying to keep the humor despite what had happened.

"Yes, the palace is probably in an uproar despite having me as an alibi."

"So we were shopping correct?" Lelouch asked.

"All the clothes are in the back don't worry they don't look to horrendous."

Lelouch turned his head to look back at the clothes then noticed something pink… he feared for what she may have gotten him.

* * *

**Orangee-Orange Farms**

**1 Month Later.**

"Am I done Orangee-kun?" Lelouch asked setting down his 20th basket of oranges.

"Yes, your finished for the morning, when you get back you'll be put on juice duty." Jeremiah replied with a smile and Lelouch grumbled a bit, juice duty meant a good hour in the shower trying to rid himself of the sticky liquid.

"Fine I'm off to school then." Lelouch said and cut through the Orange Grove instead of walking around the building. He was soon accompanied by Anya who was surprising considering she normally went to school in the afternoons.

"Anya what are you coming earlier for?" Lelouch asked.

"Rivalz asked me to because we need to plan for tomorrows events."

"Plan, why haven't I heard of any planning?" Lelouch asked and Anya only smiled.

"Apparently only myself and Rivalz knows about it, somehow Milly seems to have manipulated him into something."

'_That explains it.' _Lelouch thought, the Student council had yet to actually plan for anything regarding the festivities that were supposed to carry on tomorrow. He was actually dreading it ever since Kallen noted that Milly was involved, the woman had always made his days difficult.

* * *

School had evidently become boring; the morning classes for Lelouch were spent sleeping despite there being a test. He finished it within ten minutes and snoozed through the remainder of the class while everyone struggled with the questions. He couldn't fathom how they were having trouble, it was just Sakuradite Physics after all. When lunch rolled around he was hoping for something to happen, anything that would get him out of his afternoon schedule. He had been eating his prepared lunch, which Anya had given him since he didn't bother going back inside to retrieve, when someone suddenly pushed him over.

"Excuse me but that was rude." Lelouch stated as a path of red hair sat down beside him.

"Rude, I figured it be easier than trying to ask." Kallen replied with a smirk.

"I'm sure," Lelouch sarcastically replied, "so you know what our esteemed president has planned tomorrow?"

"Rivalz actually has something planned?" Kallen asked in shock.

"Apparently, Anya mentioned him getting whipped by Milly this morning."

"So he did cave into her wishes, that poor guy has it bad." Kallen laughed.

"Who has it bad?"

Lelouch and Kallen looked up to see Rivalz, Anya and Kaguya on the opposite side of the table looking at the pair questioningly. They were both about to reply no one when C.C. appeared from absolutely nowhere and cut them off.

"Apparently he does."

"Who does?" Anya asked not knowing who he refers to.

"No one does." Lelouch replied.

"But you do." C.C. said.

"Lelouch does?" Kaguya asked confused.

"I thought you did." Kallen stated looking at Lelouch.

"So who does Lelouch do what to?"

Everyone looked at Rivalz who blushed from the confusing question that made no sense. Silence was there for a few moments before Kaguya burst into laughter followed by Lelouch and Kallen then Rivalz. C.C. said nothing instead chewing on another piece of Pizza and Anya just smiled.

"So Lelouch we have another challenge." Rivalz said with a smile.

"Ho, who is it this time?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch, are you skipping class again?" Kallen asked and Lelouch smiled in reply.

"It is not skipping class; it is using my time in a much more efficient manner."

"He's skipping class." Everyone responded at the same time.

"LELOUCH!" Kallen shouted smacking him over the head with a container lid causing the poor boy to cower.

"Kallen calm down, it's not like I fail my classes."

"If I have to suffer in class then so do you!" Kallen stated.

"Oh is the crimson lotus jealous of her black prince?" C.C. asked and received a deadly glare from both Lelouch and Kallen which had absolutely no effect on her as she just chewed on another piece of pizza.

"I'm going to kill you." Kallen hissed and C.C. smiled.

"I hope you do try because it is harder than you think."

Lelouch shook his head the double indendo lost on Kallen and stood up quickly motioning for Rivalz to follow.

"Come on let's get out of here before class starts."

"Coming Lelouch." Rivalz called and bid the women farewell as the two boys exited the student council room.

Kallen gave a scowl before turning back to her lunch. Anya took a picture of her in her morbid state which actually shocked her as the flash went off.

"Anya don't do that." She chastised and Anya smiled.

"It was a good picture, natural anger." Anya replied.

"I'm not angry." Kallen said.

"Well then how about disappointed?" Kaguya asked.

"Disappointed with what?"

"That he didn't invite you; you looked like you wanted to go." Kaguya responded and it earned her a slight blush before Kallen started yelling.

"That's not true!"

"No it's not, she jealous because Rivalz is off by his side instead of her." C.C. stated and Kallen's blush deepened slightly.

"I'm leaving!" She said and quickly packed her things before exiting the cafeteria.

"Well that settles that, time for class." Anya stated and followed suit with Kaguya right behind her.

"Well that was fun neh Lelouch?" C.C. asked and the boy himself reappeared from the door grumbling about forgetting his chess case.

"C.C. have you ever heard of a case of Geass affecting someone who bares the code?"

"You left that here on purpose didn't you?" C.C. mocked and Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Answer the question."

"Fine, considering everything then no I haven't heard or seen a case of Geass affecting a code bearer, but I have also never heard of a code bearer retaining their Geass."

"Even if the code was from a different source?"

"The code is the code; it's the same for all individuals."

"Hmm… has the code ever been known to evolve?"

"The code is the final evolution of Geass, there is nothing higher."

"Code Geass then."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll refer to myself as Code Geass until I can figure out the situation."

"So her Geass affects you?" C.C. asked as Lelouch moved to exit the room.

"It does, what was the reason behind giving it to her?" Lelouch asked.

"How would you comfort someone who lost a loved one?"

"Stay with them, watch over them." Lelouch replied.

"I gave it to her as an excuse to stay with her then." C.C. answered and Lelouch nodded accepting it, but not believing it.

When he was out of site C.C. sighed.

"I gave it to her because it was her only chance for you."

* * *

**Ashford Academy…**

**The Next Day…**

"Hello Tokyo Japan, Millay Ashford here on Tokyo television reporting live from Ashford Academy, my former school. Today marks the Ashford Academy Festival, it's always a fun event where students can take part in crazy activities and enjoy the awesome food cooked by Ashford students. As a special treat this year, we a graced by her highness Nunnally vi Britannia former Governor of Area 11 now Japan and 100th Empress of Britannia as well as her guardian Zero Ally of Justice and her brother Prince Schneizel ni Britannia. Prime Minister Ohgi is also with us and his lovely wife Viletta and if you've been catching the rumors about a previous Emperor they are all true. Thought to have been killed just 5 months ago 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia now going by the name Lelouch Lamperouge is also present actually a student of Ashford Academy. We have an exclusive interview with the man right now."

The Camera zooms in on Lelouch who is busy directing traffic control of the student papules who were volunteered to be working.

"Nigel, Britney, Catherin you are to report to the Haunted house, Michael, Jane, Anthony the plinko boards, Judith, Christian, Robert please help with the food services, they are swamped and need assistance…"

"Lelouch Lamperouge over here!" Milly shouted out and Lelouch looked up to see the blonde waving at him and he froze realizing he was one TV

"Hey Lelouch what do we do?" A student asked and Lelouch quick snapped himself back into his role.

"You three go to the gym and monitor the doors, some people may wonder into the school, the rest of you are to cater to anyone who may be lost, have questions or just need information and help any of the stands that require assistance your lunch break is at 1, 2 and 3 o'clock respective dismissed."

The students scattered at his commands and Lelouch sighed before turning to the camera which was still on him.

"So the rest of the world or perhaps just Japan is wondering what happened five months ago when Zero rammed that sword through your chest." Milly asked although not the actual question she asked anyways for her own curiosity.

"5 months ago I died Ms. Ashford."

"Oh if you died how are you standing here?"

"Simple, Lelouch vi Britannia died, the burden of being Emperor was not his to command I stand before you as Lelouch Lamperouge academy student working for a degree in child psychology."

"A Teacher, my that's an interesting choice in career."

"A surprise to some possibly, I'll probably be the target of many parents anger but I don't mind any of it. I'm not the same man as I was before; my rule as Emperor is over and I don't want to look back on it."

"So forget the past and move on eh?" Milly asked.

"No, never forget the past, to forget the past is to deny a future instead learn from your past and carve out a mold you want for yourself that is the lesson I learned."

"Inspiring words Mr. Lamperouge anything else that you might want to say?"

"I'd say I'm sorry but then I'd be lying. The choices I made were a part of the plan I designed and if you look at the world today then everything worked as I vision."

"Bold statement, but most would agree it was thanks to Zero."

"Zero is just a part of the solution, a piece to a puzzle so complex only the man who designed it would ever understand. Excuse me." Lelouch bowed respectfully and moved on through the crowed leaving both the camera man and Milly stunned.

"Did you understand any of that?" Milly asked.

"We're still live." The Camera guy responded and Milly shrugged.

"We can be national for all I care I still wouldn't be able to clarify what he was talking about."

"Okay they want you to wrap up."

"Okay Japan Milly pole time, if you agree with Mr. Lamperouge dial 1-800-879-0099 and if you disagree dial 1-800-879-0100 and if you don't understand dial 1-800-879-9831. This is Milly signing off."

"They're going to fire you one day." The Camera man said.

"Let them try it, I'll laugh when the fan mail floods the studio." Milly responded throwing the microphone and running off leaving the Camera Guy with all the equipment.

"Man this sucks."

* * *

Lelouch let out a sigh of relief as he sat down on one of the school benches for a break. Despite all his knowledge and experience, dealing with the rambunctious schoolmates was easily ten times harder than the pawns of war he commanded during war. He also had the thoughts of the interview that Milly decided to spring on him having seen her for the first time since his arrival. Looking around he noticed Nunnally, Zero and Schneizel relaxing in the courtyard talking with some of the students who had been brave enough to approach them. They arrived last night due to matters within the capital but it was long enough for Lelouch to converse with his sister and catch up on the goings of their daily lives. It was going well, far better than he would have thought considering who he was, however he still needed to discuss things with 'Zero' especially about the developments before his timely return to Ashford Academy.

"Hey, you have a little explaining to do don't you think?"

Lelouch looked to the source of the voice and found Milly standing there arms crossed and eyes fixated upon him. Another problem he now faced and knowing her; she was going to give him the worst experience of his life.

"Explain… I thought I answered all your questions." Lelouch replied innocently.

"Not all, only the ones I figured would be allowed to air."

"Agh so you want those answers." Lelouch sighed

"Those and more, I've figured most of it out on my own."

"Have you now?"Lelouch asked forcing her to tell him what she thought she knew.

"I would have to say it started the Shinjuku Incident, from there you somehow got yourself involved with the Black Knights which would explain yours and Kallen's absences during the various battles conducted with them during the year."

"Well thought out, but you're not finished."

"Of course not, a year lapse after the Black Rebellion and the return of Zero suddenly corresponded with your odd change in behavior. I may not have realized it at first but your action defiantly confirmed my suspicions after reviewing them."

"So you believe I was Zero?" Lelouch asked.

"Believe, ha I know you were Zero but you did a wonderful job in hiding it then you had to screw it all up. I know your hatred for the Empire but I figured you overtaking the throne was going to change the world, not make it worse."

"I did change the world."

"Like hell it did, you held the world at gun point with a giant flying fortress."

"But in turn I united the people under a common goal." Lelouch said as he stood up and readied himself for the next of the festivities, in his mind ten minutes wasn't enough to rest.

"And what common goal was that?" Milly asked.

"Freedom of the world by my death." Lelouch answered and began to walk away hoping Rivalz was ready for the making of the giant pizza.

"You didn't have to, you could have ruled the world and brought about a better future like her Highness Nunnally is doing." Milly countered.

"My sister is far better a figure to rule this world, my hands are stained with the blood of those I loved making me unfit to rule."

"Sister?" Milly asked confused by Lelouch wording.

"Nunnally, the Queen of Britannia is my sister."

"I see… then you planned to die then to forgive yourself."

Lelouch smiled; despite her nature, Milly was actually very intelligent able to match him in wits and planning although winning against him had not been accomplished despite her many efforts.

"Unfortunately I have things to attend to Milly; it was nice talking to you again."

"Oh don't worry Lelouch, we'll talk again and believe me it will be very soon." Milly replied having the very scary grin on her face that signaled whatever she planned with Rivalz was about to be unleashed.

"Good luck." Lelouch said and made his was to the courtyard where the giant cooking pan was placed every year for the event, although the last two years ended in failures due to outside circumstances.

"I don't need luck Lelouch, but I'll take what I can get." Milly said with a laugh and pranced towards her unwilling partner in the event she planned.

* * *

Nunnally was happy to be back at Ashford again, although this time she was able to see the beauty of the campus grounds. Schneizel and Zero were standing on either side of her while various guards and patrols walked around keeping the perimeter secure. She was able to recognize many of the voices that were wondering around the campus and being able to put a face to them brought a smile to her face.

"Lady Nunnally your highness it is a pleasure to meet you again."

Nunnally turned her head to the speaker of the voice only to be greeted with a flash from a camera, which had frightened her slightly as she flinched back.

"Anya please don't surprise her." The man beside her said with a smile.

"But it was a pleasant picture, so natural." Anya replied.

"I'm sure it was, but please refrain from taking pictures without peoples consent."

"Fine."

"Agh, Jeremiah Gottwald, pleasure to meet you again." Zero said holding out his hand as a gesture of good will.

"I would say the same of you Zero, I trust you are doing well?" Jeremiah asked knowing it was Suzaku under the mask.

"I'm fine despite the burden I bear." Zero answered.

"It isn't a burden but an honor."

"A man with no face has no honor, I am a figure." Zero replied to which Jeremiah nodded.

"You are, but let's not speak philosophy in front of her highness."

Jeremiah approached Nunnally to which a few of the guards took noticed and moved to intercept. Schneizel raised a hand signaling it was safe and the man behind the Orange-kun Orchard kneeled before Nunnally.

"I know you may not know me all that well, but I've come to ask your forgiveness."

Nunnally cocked her head slightly confused to Jeremiah's words. She had never met this man before and had only known a few things about him from Cornelia and Gilford.

"I… I'm sorry but why would you need my forgiveness?" Nunnally asked.

"For being unable to protect you, and you brother from the tragedies that had befallen you."

"Protect us?" Nunnally asked.

"I was one of the guards assigned to guard the mansion the night of your mother's assassination, I failed her and you in the ensuing chaos then I failed to protect your brother allowing him to carry out a plan that resulted in his 'death'."

"You don't need my forgiveness Jeremiah, I don't blame you for anything that had happened, but if you feel the need to make up for it then please follow my decree to you." Nunnally said as Jeremiah looked up to meet Nunnally's violet orbs.

"To the end of my days you majesty."

"I ask of you, despite my brothers abilities, he is vulnerable still blaming himself for everything that had happened; he carries the hatred of the entire world upon his shoulders and many would use this against him in order to make his life a very unhappy one."

"I will protect him."

"No… I do not want you to become my brother's protector." Nunnally stated shocking Jeremiah.

"But, then what are you asking me?" Jeremiah questioned.

"Like Lelouch you are immortal are you not?" Schneizel asked.

"N… I mean…"

"We know, having done some extensive information from Rakshata during your time in the Black Knights as well as some rather limited knowledge recovered we've determined that you now have an infinite lifespan so long as the Sakuradite core that had replaced your heart remains." Zero explained.

"I see… what do you ask of me your highness?"

"Stay with him, be his friend, his companion someone he can trust and live his life in confidence of not as one of his subjects but as his equal." Nunnally explained.

"I… I don't know if I can ever get that close to him your majesty."

"Then try, his best friend is dead his family no longer is able to protect him fully and everyone around him distrusts him except for those who know him truly."

"I accept this task your majesty, I will… befriend Lelouch Lamperouge and be with him always."

"Thank you."

Nunnally smiled at Jeremiah while Anya cocked her head slightly confused. Schneizel had a smirk on his face looking happy at the turn of events while Suzaku under the mask of Zero broke out in a full grin.

'_Lelouch, you may think yourself to be alone but maybe a friend will help you through these troubled times.'_

"Agh Zero, Jeremiah and your Highnesses pleasure to see you again."

The group turned to see Lee Xingu approaching with Rakshata and Lloyd by his side. Cecile was also with them but she was quite a few paces behind her eyes wondering to the various events with curiosity.

"Yes it is good to see you are well Xingu, I'm happy you had the chance to stop by." Zero said turning to face them with his hand extended.

"As am I, these two however wouldn't even leave the house." Xingu said pointing to the two scientists dressed in common attire rather than their robes of science.

"Yet here we are neh." Lloyd said with a smile.

"Only by force."

"Don't forget the threat of Cecile's cooking." Rakshata added and Cecile turned her head hearing her name.

"Yes, do you need me for something?" She asked and everyone quickly shook his or her heads avoiding a potential disaster.

"So how had everything been with Lelouch, we arrived late in the night so we couldn't really communicate as you were all asleep." Nunnally asked having a good majority of the participants involved with Lelouch's stay in Japan present.

"It is going well, so far Sayoko has reported that the student body has fallen back into its regular regime of attempting to either; woo the young man or surpass him in every regard."

"I noticed that you didn't subjugate weather the two incidents were male or female." Schneizel noted and Xingu smiled.

"Well let's just say those who want to woo him aren't always of the female gender." Jeremiah stated remembering the previous week with a laugh.

"I see." Nunnally said blushing at the obvious implications.

"Well what do they have planned today, it always seems they have some crazy scheme going on besides the giant pizza routine?" Zero asked causing some members to look at him.

"You know about the day to day activities here Zero?" Xingu asked.

"One can't be too careful, I've done some research." Zero replied quickly earning him a pass but not without repercussions.

"He probably attended the school in the past." Jeremiah said and Zero stiffened while the others laughed.

"Yes, Ashford does produce some… interesting characters doesn't it." Nunnally giggled smiling as an announcement suddenly went off.

"**Hello Ashford Academy, Milly Ashford here to grace you with my beautiful famous body!"**

Cheers were heard throughout the school grounds as a picture of Milly suddenly appeared on the large broadcast monitor, a new addition to the building.

"**Today marks a very special day, first I'd like to thank the Prime Minister himself for gracing us with his presence."**

The crowd cheered again whistling loudly as Ohgi raised his hand a waved it to everyone.

"**Yes and not only that we also have her Royal Highness Nunnally Vi Britannia with her entourage, but please don't bother them to much as the next round of activities planned by yours truly should get your attention."**

The crowd suddenly went silent as Rivalz came onto the stage carrying what appeared to be a small whit collar with a tag attached to it. Milly smiled as Rivalz nervously handed it to her and started to walk away.

"**No where do you think your going, get back here Mr. President!"**

The student body laughed as Rivalz was dragged back and forced to take a seat beside Milly.

"**Now in about five minutes, all booths will be shut down, that means this event takes full priority, the only person excluded from the event is Her Royal Highness so don't even bother going after her. Now as you can see here, I'm holding a white collar, this collar is something I'd like to call a 'Slave Collar'. This collar has no markings white represents female collars there are also black variants of the 'Slave Collar' for the boys. To make things go smoothly I'll use the first 'Slave Collar' like so."**

"Umm Milly this wasn't part of the plan." Rivalz said as the blonde-haired woman gave him an innocent smile that was laced with cruel intention.

"**Relax Rivalz let me have some fun."**

The collar was clipped onto Rivalz without much protest and instantly a map appeared on the screen, indicating what was assumed to be a map of the campus and a spot representing an M indicating Rivalz was Milly's.

"Oh, a contest to gather slaves?" Schneizel asked.

"Maybe, but I fear for my brother now." Nunnally said knowing what was coming next.

On the other side of the campus, Lelouch watched in horror as to what Milly was planning and quickly made plans. The entire student body however was confused as Milly's smirk grew.

"**The rules are simple, each of you hold one collar in your hand, and you should have received it prior to entering the campus. With this collar, you must tag one person, the person you tag becomes your slave and their collar belongs to you or the slaves they may have captured. Your collars each and have been programmed to your student I.D.'s. You can not tag a collard person only those who are not collard."**

It took about three seconds but the closeness between friends suddenly dissipated and instantly everyone was eyeing the other not wanting to be tagged. Lelouch himself was on the school balcony having deduced the furthest possible position in order to watch the ensuing madness.

"**The objective is simple, the man or woman who is able to make everyone his slave wins the game and in doing so wins the right to increase their club funds via private donation from yours truly."**

The incentive was lade out and a number appeared on the top of the screen indicating there was 3200 people in the area meaning 3199 were to become slaves. Zero, Schneizel, Xingu and the rest of the party standing by the Empress quickly looked at each other before realizing they were also a part of that number. Ms. Ashford was taking no prisoners.

"**Also for my Final request… HE WHO BRINGS ME THE CAPTURED LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE WILL RECEIVE A CLUB BONUS INTERVIEW ON NATIONAL TELEVISION!"**

Thus started Milly's instant chaos, just add Lelouch Lamperouge as an object of desire. Students instantly turned on each other trying to vie for the rights to there club while others instantly set their sites on the larger prize, Lelouch Lamperouge. Lelouch watched as the students began to search for him but he smiled until the door behind him opened. Twisting around he saw Kallen standing there looking confused but he already knew what was going to happen.

"Hey Lelouch what's going on?" Kallen asked holding her collar looking very confident as she activated her Geass and Lelouch smiled.

'_This makes it almost too easy.'_

* * *

It had already been an hour and the screen was reading 12 remaining free participants. The explosion of smoke on the school balcony was enough to cause a mass panic resulting in 50% of the schools capture. Many of the blips on the map had been covered in an M as Milly had tactfully conned the slave drivers left into becoming her minions however right now her sights were set on the 10 individuals who were huddled around the Empress.

"Go, capture them!" She ordered and instantly her horde of unwilling slave began advancing on Zero, Xingu, Lloyd, Rakshata, Anya, Jeremiah, Schneizel, Ohgi, Viletta and Cecile.

"So what should we do?" Zero asked.

"We could play along and avoid capture." Jeremiah suggested.

"Ill advised, that's over 3000 students walking towards us." Anya said.

"Well any other ideas?" Ohgi asked.

They watched as the group swiftly surrounded them, that a few held their collars waiting to strike and lock the poor group under Milly's control. Said blonde-haired woman was smiling triumphantly on the podium as she now had everyone in her grasp except Lelouch who had disappeared through some means.

"Take them!" She ordered and before a single student could move Kallen Kozuki jumped from somewhere in the crowd onto the stage and fitted a collar around Zero's neck shocking the entire student body.

"Your mine Zero." She said with a smile as Milly suddenly tried to figure out where Lelouch was if Kallen was the last remaining participant.

"So I am Ms. Kozuki." Zero replied and swiftly tagged Xingu who then tagged Ohgi and it went in a swift circle as everyone tagged the other until the ten who were free became the eleven against Milly.

"No fair Kallen, did you get Lelouch to!" Milly cried out.

"Checkmate Milly."

Milly whirled around as Lelouch clasped his lock around the blonde-haired woman's neck effectively subduing her. Within seconds, the entire screen of M's turned to K's and Lelouch grinned having bested the former student council President.

"But how… you control Kallen?" Milly asked so confused at the turn of events.

"No, Kallen is a free agent still and soon…"

Kallen yelped as Schneizel clipped his collar around her neck and she whirled around confused as to how she was captured when she noticed the collar on Zero's neck was labeled L instead of her own K. The entire screen filled with L's instantly and Lelouch was announced the winner.

"WHAT!" Kallen and Milly screamed at the same time.

_Flashback…_

"_Lelouch what's going?" Kallen asked feigning confusion in order to tag him with her collar, Milly's prize was perfect for everyone else, but the satisfaction of controlling Lelouch for a day was more than enough to get her interested._

_Her Geass activated she saw flashes of Lelouch's movement, multiple flashes predicting outcomes that could or could not happen. She moved on instinct as Lelouch took a step forward and selected her actions based on his thoughts._

"_An event, now come Kallen we have work to…" Lelouch moved as Kallen lunged for him collar outstretched and intended for his neck._

"_No Lelouch you have work to do, today you're my pawn." Kallen said with a laugh and moved to tag him again but Lelouch dropped a small container and instantly smoke surrounded the balcony._

"_Lelouch, that's not fair!" Kallen said chocking on the make shift tear gas and dropping her collar._

"_Sorry Q1 but the King needs his men." Lelouch said with such arrogance that Kallen picked up the dropped collar and turned to the hidden Lelouch who dropped to the floor to get away. Kallen being faster and predicting his movements followed moving in such a fashion that Lelouch had to resort to a very painful escape as he leaned back and dropped out of the window behind him which Kallen shouted in horror not believing he would do that_

"_LELOUCH, Get back here you coward!" Kallen yelled looking out of the window and searching for the sneaky mastermind. Her Geass was deactivated knowing that Lelouch could overload her in seconds and even faster with so many other thoughts around her._

_Lelouch himself was safe in the arms of his bodyguard Sayoko who was always tailing her charge. _

"_Thanks Sayoko, now everything is set in motion."_

"_Do you require my help?" Sayoko asked with a smile. _

_Shaking his head Lelouch walked away smiling at the events that had been planned far in advanced. Kallen was right to plan her course of attack but in the concealed smoke, he had switched out his collar with hers when she dropped it allowing her to tag him. He now carried Kallen's collar while she carried his and it was in this that he would best everyone after him in one fell swoop._

"_Sorry Kallen, but you're the pawn this round." Lelouch said with a smile and proceeded to sneak up on Milly using the School's underground system which had surprising remained intact despite the F.L.I.E.J.A. reducing half the school grounds to dust just months prior._

The school quickly calmed down after the event had passed. Lelouch had released all the students to do as they wish and had been given a the rest of the day to relax as his required for defeating the odds (as if it wasn't done before). He took up his own position with Nunnally and the others as he watched the school carry on in their events.

"You doing well Nii-sama." Nunnally said with a smile reverting to Japanese.

"I suppose I am its easier here than at the helm of a rebellion or a national superpower." Lelouch said with a laugh.

"I would agree, Cornelia was very angry we left her in charge of the capital." Zero said a slight chuckle escaping his voice.

"You left her in charge?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, she agreed after a bit of persuasion from Nunnally but not without some repercussions." Schneizel sighed and Nunnally laughed aloud.

"It's okay Schneizel, it won't be that bad."

"Your highness, I do believe you pushed the work onto me."

"Yes, I can't do the writing as neatly or as fast you can." Nunnally countered.

"Well, it will keep me busy."

"Paperwork, I remember giving it away to those under my rule as well, I couldn't be bothered with such things because of everything that was happening." Lelouch said gazing to the sky.

The three royal members of Britannia stood in silence watching the happenings around them, the school was alive with people of many nations interacting with each other. Xingu had become one of the more popular attractions when Tohdo had arrived as the two were engaged in a display of Chinese vs. Japanese swordsmanship. Kallen was operating the Knightmare at the massive pizza gathering as hundreds gathered around to see the first completed pizza of Ashford since the introduction of the Black Knights. Jeremiah was selling oranges with Anya and Rivalz was being dragged around by Millay and Nina in an attempt to bring back the joys of the past.

"It's such a wonderful atmosphere, everyone is truly enjoying themselves." Nunnally commented after a short silence.

"Yes, the fact that these children can show that race doesn't matter when brought together shows that the future is in good hands." Zero stated.

"True, but eventually there will be those who want the role of leadership for themselves, who believe themselves to be far superior to those around them." Schneizel stated and Lelouch nodded.

"I agree, every heart contains a desire for power some being more violent than others," Lelouch explained, "I only hope that those we leave in charge can think clearly enough to keep the peace we have obtained."

"**This is an announcement; would Vice President Lelouch Lampourage please make his way to the Pizza platter, we are waiting for you to continue with the rest of the evening."**

"Looks like your work isn't over yet." Nunnally said smiling at the crowd already parting for her brother.

"They wouldn't have events like this without me." Lelouch replied making his way towards the rest of the student council who were busy trying to figure out how to cut the pizza.

"He's grown." Schneizel commented watching the exiled Prince mingle with the crowd.

"Perhaps, but he still has a long road ahead of him." Zero said and Nunnally grimaced.

"The Eastern countries are getting more violent with their demands." She said.

"They won't rest until they control the UFN, and if they figure everything out then we may as well prepare for worst case scenario." Schneizel said and Nunnally looked at her brother.

"Worst case scenario?" Nunnally asked.

"Civil War within the UFN." Zero stated calmly.

* * *

Transmission received…

Downloading…

Knight of One, Gino Weinberg

_This is K-1 to WK, mission has been compromised, and all data I've gathered has been sent however, I am unable to escape… (Explosion goes off) The Governments have been… (Bullets ricochet) executed and most countries are under the control of an unknown faction… shit I've been found… They have developed a new Knightmare model superior to that of the 7__th__ Generation Frame… No… Damn it… Back off… WAR, They want WAR!_

Transmission terminated.

* * *

**Preview for Step 4**

"Zero who will you send for recon?"

"Gino."

"Gino, the Knight of One?"

"Yes, he can do this."

* * *

"Despite all attempts, the transmission clearly states that the governments are no longer accepting policies presented and wish for a total take over."

"It doesn't matter anymore, they've made their intentions clear."

"Zero I'm making a mandatory order, Rescue Gino Weinberg."

"Yes your majesty."

* * *

"Zero… what brings you here?"

"I'm in need of your help."

"What's going on?"

"War."

* * *

There the third step, a little plot and a little humor, story really picks up in the next chapter as I have gotten everything set up finally.

In addition, contest #2 is about to commence and here it is…

Objective - Create an original character for use in my story with the following criteria:

Geass User - The character is a Geass user, the type of Geass is at your discretion however, you are limited to the abilities displayed by that in the anime, and in other words, Geass must effect the mind and must have a weakness or limitation.

Gender - Male/Female not limited to anything.

Attitude - Try to keep it realistic, but do make them interesting.

History - Unfortunately, most of the character history is in development by me, however I'm giving you the freedom to make up a history and I'll see what I can fill in my already basic outline of the history.

Description – Here's the fun part, I need a description or a drawing of the character, something that will tell me that the character must be used. Make them beautiful, ugly or whatever but make them unique and completely worthy of being introduced in Geass.

In addition, that's it. Please bare in mind that the character won't be introduced until I get to that point in the story. The character will play an important role in the story so make them a believable character within the Geass universe (hard to do with immortals and chainsaw wielding psychos also present.)

My Geass commands you… REVIEW!

* * *


End file.
